Les créatures magiques
by Adimari
Summary: Trois étudiants de Beauxbâtons débarquent dans la fameuse école magique britannique. Parmi eux, une jeune sorcière en quête d'aventure. Et, bénédiction ou malédiction, les sorciers ne sont pas les seules créatures magiques qui errent aux alentours...
1. Chapitre 1 - Le cerveau plein de flamme

**Résumé :** Trois étudiants français débarquent dans la fameuse magique britannique. Parmi eux, une jeune sorcière en quête d'aventure. Et, bénédiction ou malédiction, les sorciers ne sont pas les seules créatures magiques qui rodent aux alentours...

**Note :** Je veux juste faire quelques remarques avant que vous commenciez cette histoire. Premièrement, je n'ai pas de bêta (EDIT : j'en ai une maintenant), j'essaye de me relire mais il reste évidemment des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler. Deuxièmement, le récit se concentre sur une étudiante française à Poudlard. J'ai conscience que ça a déjà été exploité et que le côté "dialogue en anglais et français" est pas facile à gérer. Pour me se représenter le côté "échange linguistique" et par challenge personnel, j'a décidé d'utiliser certains noms propres en anglais. Voici leur traduction française officielle pour ce chapitre :

Hogwarts : Poudlard  
Neville Longbottom : Neville Londubat  
NEWTS : Aspics  
Leaky Chaudron : Chaudron Baveur  
Diagon Alley : Chemin de Traverse  
Galleons, Sickles, Knut : Gallions, Mornilles, Noises.

Enfin, tout est évidemment à JKR, bonne lecture !

**Edit du 04/04/2015** : Version updatée grâce au formidable bétatage de Les Nerles. Merci à elle :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Le cerveau plein de flamme**

Assise sur l'un des canapés bleus de la pièce, je change pour la énième fois de position. Je n'aime pas attendre, en général, mais aujourd'hui, la boule au ventre, je suis encore plus impatiente que d'habitude. Mon avenir va se décider dans les prochaines minutes. Bon, peut-être que je dramatise un peu.

J'ai le temps d'observer à nouveau la salle, en me disant que ce sont peut-être mes dernières heures à l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. Ces six années sont décidément passées trop vite. Les autres élèves présents - une vingtaine - semblent être dans le même état d'inquiétude et d'attente que le mien, mais personne n'ose rompre le silence angoissant qui s'est installé depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. On se regarde tous avec méfiance - il faut dire qu'on est un peu en compétition pour partir pendant notre septième année. Depuis maintenant deux ans, notre Académie a ouvert un programme d'échange avec Hogwarts et Dumstrang. C'est une occasion en or d'aller à Hogwarts : l'école n'accepte jamais personne après la première année, à part de rares exceptions en temps de guerre.

C'est un pas, certes mince, vers une meilleure coopération entre les différentes communautés magiques internationales. Le plus gros événement, cependant, c'est la coupe des Trois Sorciers, qui a repris depuis 1994, mais comme elle se déroule tous les cinq ans, ça profite qu'à peu d'élèves. La dernière avait eu lieu à Dumstrang il y a deux ans, et seuls les meilleurs élèves de plus de dix-sept ans avaient eu l'honneur de s'y rendre. Pour le reste de l'école, c'était juste une année normale où il manquait le quart de la promo de dernière année, à part pendant l'épreuve finale en juin. Tous les élèves de toutes les écoles étaient présents. Voir le champion de Beauxbâtons vaincre une armée d'inféris, entre autres joyeusetés, était clairement le point fort de ma cinquième année.

Mais pour revenir à l'échange qui me fait stresser présentement, il y a trois places offertes pour les élèves de l'Académie, tous les ans, dans chacune de ces écoles. Une trentaine d'élèves attendent dans la salle, certains assis sur les canapés, et d'autres faisant les cent pas debout. Bref c'est pas gagné. Les notes qu'on a eues à nos examens anticipés de Baccalauréat magique, notre dossier scolaire et un entretien avec les trois co-directeurs des Ecoles détermineront si nous pouvons partir ou pas. Parmi les étudiants présents, j'en remarque cinq qui font partie du top dix de ma promo. J'espère fortement qu'ils veuillent tous partir à Durmstrang ou alors que leur niveau d'anglais soit catastrophique.

« Tu souhaites partir où toi ? me demande en chuchotant Cassiopée Trèfeuille, assise sur le même canapé que moi, à ma gauche.

\- Hogwarts, je lui réponds brièvement sans me tourner vers elle.

\- Moi aussi, me confie-t-elle (tu parles d'une confidence) toujours en chuchotant alors qu'avec le silence qui règne dans la salle tout le monde l'entend parfaitement.

\- Bonne chance alors » et sur ce j'espère lui signifier vouloir clore la conversation.

Je m'entends bien avec Cassiopée, sans plus, et pour être honnête je ne prends pas sa candidature très au sérieux. Elle a plutôt des mauvaises notes, et à moins d'un désintérêt général des élèves pour l'Ecosse, ses chances de prendre le Hogwarts Express sont faibles.

Cependant elle a cassé la glace et les langues commencent à se délier dans la salle.

« Moi aussi je souhaite partir à Hogwarts, ajoute Arthur Penmor, assis à ma droite.

\- Eh bien c'est super » je lui dis en souriant, un peu crispée.

Je le connais pas très bien, mais assez pour savoir que contrairement à Cassioppée, c'est l'un des élèves les plus brillants de notre promo. Et en plus très beau gosse. Et plutôt sympa. Et assez solitaire, ce qui augmente son image romantique. Bref le mec parfait un peu agaçant mais sur lequel je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un léger crush, ce qui est assez ridicule vu qu'on a qu'un seul cours ensemble et qu'on a dû se parler dix fois cette année.

Je le regarde : il a des traits harmonieux, les yeux gris et les cheveux châtains un peu bouclés. Il me sourit de ses lèvres fines. Ce type a l'air complètement inoffensif et pourtant il me met mal à l'aise. Il se dégage de lui une impression de décalage avec la réalité humaine : il est toujours un peu à côté des codes sociaux. Mais comme il beau, et que la beauté est la règle numéro un de la popularité adolescente, il est l'un des élèves les plus appréciés de l'école. Si je ne fais pas exception et que je l'apprécie, je suis aussi un peu gênée en sa présence.

Pendant que j'oscille entre le scénario catastrophe (Arthur part à Hogwarts sans moi, privant toutes les filles restantes de Beauxbâtons, moi comprise, de sa sublime présence) et le meilleur des cas (nous partons tous les deux, c'est le début d'une grande histoire d'amour), Cassioppée enchaîne :

« Ah ben t'es sûr de partir toi, tu as tout les temps les meilleures notes.

\- Je ne sais pas » nous avoue-t-il un peu gêné. »

Je lève un sourcil étonné en le regardant. Il peut arriver que Cassioppée dise n'importe quoi mais là elle vient d'énoncer une vérité générale. Ce qui me rappelle qu'Arthur est d'une modestie assez énervante. Enfin, il n'est peut-être pas le meilleur de l'école - il y a Agénor de Montmercy, Louisa Taleus et Edmund Dampierre qui doivent lui prendre les trois premières places. Mais Agénor et Louisa ne sont pas dans la salle et ne souhaitent a priori pas partir. Quant à Edmund Dampierre, c'est un secret pour personne qu'il souhaite aller à Dumstrang. Il fait les cent pas devant moi en révisant son vocabulaire de russe en vue de l'entretien avec Rogojine, le directeur de l'école.

Personnellement je suis pas en l'état de le contredire dans une discussion qui s'annoncerait très ennuyeuse (- Mais non t'es trop fort - Mais si je t'assure je suis nul), je laisse Cassioppée exprimer bruyamment son désaccord. Entre temps, heureusement, le volume sonore de la salle a monté et tout le monde parle un peu dans son coin.

« C'est mon niveau d'anglais qui m'inquiète » répond-il. Et puis, en s'adressant à moi : « Pour toi c'est facile, tu es irlandaise.

\- Franco-irlandaise, je corrige

\- Ouais enfin tu es bilingue quoi. »

Il vient d'énoncer le seul point qui me fait espérer pouvoir partir : contrairement à moi, presque personne à Beauxbâtons ne parle anglais, ou alors mal. La direction a mis en place des enseignements ponctuels d'anglais comme d'allemand et de russe avant les Tournois des Trois Sorciers, ainsi que des cours facultatifs en sixième année, mais c'est très insuffisant. Pour préparer leur échange, la plupart des élèves ont dû suivre des cours par correspondance ou apprendre en autodidacte.

Tandis que moi, j'ai toujours parlé la lange de Shakespeare avec mon père, et moins souvent avec mon frère et ma soeur. Il n'est pas sorcier et par lui je connais pas mal la culture moldue anglophone, et puis on va souvent voir ma famille paternelle qui habite dans la banlieue dublinoise. Pendant longtemps je n'aimais pas qu'il refuse qu'on lui parle en français mais aujourd'hui je lui en suis reconnaissante.

Arthur Penmor commence doucement à m'agacer. C'est de plus un peu vexant qu'il voie mon niveau d'anglais, que je ne dois qu'à la chance, comme le seul avantage me permettant d'aller à Hogwarts. Ce qui me rappelle pourquoi un mec comme Arthur Penmor ne m'attire pas plus que ça, finalement : c'est quelqu'un qui a une vision très restrictive de l'excellence. Je ne suis pas parmi les cinq meilleurs élèves de Beauxbâtons, mais je fais probablement partie des vingt premiers. Sur les cent vingt élèves de ma promo, ce n'est quand même pas rien, et quand je ne suis pas aussi stressée que maintenant j'en suis même fière. Mais je suis sûre que si Arthur Penmor était à ma place il le vivrait comme un échec personnel. D'ailleurs je pense qu'il vit mal le fait de ne pas être le premier de toute l'école.

Pendant qu'Arthur continue en disant qu'il a quand même pris des cours d'allemand et de russe, les deux langues d'enseignement de Dumstrang, « au cas où je ne serais pas pris à Hogwarts », trois personnes sortent de la salle de délibération du jury et toutes les conversations s'interrompent.

Les trois directeurs adjoints des écoles se tiennent devant nous. J'identifie tout de suite celui d'Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom, qui même en France est reconnu comme un héros de guerre. À ses côtés se tiennent notre professeur d'Alchimie, Mme Longjean, fière comme un pape, et M. Rogojine, dont je me désintéresse pour me replonger dans l'admiration du Professeur Longbottom.

Longjean prend la parole et explique le déroulement des entretiens : dix minutes par personne, pour évaluer notre motivation et notre niveau linguistique. Les élèves sont appelés en fonction de leur moyenne générale et les résultats sont donnés à la fin de l'entretien individuel, ce qui fait que si les six premiers à passer sont pris tout le reste de la salle pourra partir. Un murmure de protestation s'échappe de la quasi-totalité des élèves et je comprends que je ne suis pas la seule à trouver ce système de sélection complètement nul.

De manière générale, Beauxbâtons repose énormément sur la compétition entre élèves et les classement aux examens. C'est assez lourd et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je serais bien contente de changer d'air pour ma dernière année.

L'autre raison, c'est que je me suis faite plaquer il y a deux semaines (oui, pendant les examens !) par mon petit-ami, Mark Reynders. C'était pas l'amour fou et je me remettrai de cette rupture. Le problème c'est surtout que comme les couples ne sont pas si fréquents que ça, toute l'Académie est au courant qu'il a rompu car je manquais de « passion », et que j'étais « tellement frigide qu'on croirait l'effet d'un sortilège de glaciation », sur quoi, je lui avais répondu que c'était normal vu qu'il ressemblait à un troll des neiges. Notre erreur était probablement d'avoir eu cette petite discussion en plein repas dans le réfectoire de l'Académie, devant les plats les plus sophistiqués les uns que les autres et entourés d'étudiants et de nymphes d'arbre qui chantent. Parce que oui, quand on mange à Beauxbâtons, on mange au milieu de nymphes des bois qui chantent. Et clairement, ce n'est pas l'accompagnement musical idéal pour une rupture.

Pour ne rien améliorer, les nymphes adaptent parfois leurs chants aux conversations étudiantes, ce qui fait que la table où nous étions assis a eut le droit pendant une semaine à la complainte de la Reine des Neiges, sorcière du Moyen Âge ayant fait voeu de chasteté et massacrant tout homme qui s'approchait d'elle, pour continuer sur le thème de la frigidité féminine. Cela coupe l'appétit mais honnêtement, ça donne aussi des idées. Notamment, Mark aurait l'air plus intelligent avec ma baguette dans l'oeil. Mais cela salirait ce magnifique bâton de 30 cm, bois de houx, coeur de dragon, que je chéris depuis près de six ans.

Enfin, tout cela pour dire que la rumeur s'était répandue et dernièrement je me suis demandé s'il était pas temps de changer d'air. Et puis à cela il faut ajouter l'appel du large, et l'envie de mieux connaître la communauté magique anglophone.

Pendant que je me remémore ma rupture très publique et très humiliante, le professeur Longbottom commence à appeler le major de promo, qui n'est pas présent. C'est seulement au troisième nom qu'Edmund Dampierre est appelé et que les entretiens commencent.

Plusieurs entretiens s'enchaînent. Je remarque que si Edmund et Arthur sont ressortis le sourire aux lèvres, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Je regarde mi-désolée mi-satisfaite des étudiants déçus sortir de la salle. Au fond, je sais que cette dernière sélection linguistique est injuste, mais c'est ma seule chance d'être prise.

Une heure plus tard, la salle est moins remplie. Il ne reste qu'une place pour partir à Hogwarts, puisque Mathilde Dauriac a été prise entre-temps. Longbottom appelle encore deux personnes, toutes deux absentes, puis :

« Meagher, Siobhán »

Je me retiens de grimacer en entendant, encore une fois, mon prénom si mal prononcé. Je lui souris et en entrant dans la pièce, j'ai les genoux qui tremblent, mais au fond je sais déjà que c'est gagné et je le corrige en anglais :

« Cela se prononce Shiwan, Professeur. »

* * *

Quelques heures après, je déambule toujours dans Beauxbâtons. Ma prévision s'est avérée juste, je suis effectivement prise. J'ai encore deux heures avant de prendre le prochain Portoloin qui me ramènera chez moi à Paris. En attendant, je parcours l'Académie comme si elle m'appartenait. Je suis prise à Hogwarts, je suis prise à Hogwarts, je suis prise à Hogwarts. J'ai envie de le crier à tout le monde mais le couloir est vide. J'en informe alors le seul tableau à proximité, un portait d'une sorcière du seizième siècle en habit de nonne.

« Je suis prise à Hogwarts, je suis prise à Hogwarts !

\- Chez les scots ? Bon débarras ! Ils viennent de créer un Ministère de la Magie. A-t-on déjà entendu plus ridicule ? »

C'est pas la réaction que j'attendais mais on s'en fiche. Après tout, Soeur Jeanne des Anges est connue pour avoir terrifié tout un couvent moldu. C'est pas comme si l'avis de son double sur toile, qui est désormais en train de hurler « Ne vous détournez pas de moi, insolente ! Qu'on la brûle, qu'on la brûle ! », était important pour mes choix de vie.

Je m'approche ensuite de la fameuse fontaine de Pernelle Flamel. D'habitude, la cour qui l'entoure est bondée, mais aujourd'hui, il n'y a personne - tous les autres élèves sont déjà en vacances. Tout étudiant, et même professeur de Beauxbâtons se rend fréquemment à cette source : elle a des pouvoirs de guérison. Il est aussi dit qu'elle rend plus beau, mais en vérité elle a seulement des pouvoirs limités, contre les éruptions cutanées par exemple. Enfin c'est déjà ça, et elle a sauvé toute l'école, moi comprise, de diverses blessures et poussées d'acné. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir emporter un peu de cette eau magique avec moi - elle est enchantée pour que personne ne puisse la mettre en bouteille et la conserver.

Je poursuis mon chemin dans les couloirs de Beauxbâtons. J'évite le réfectoire et ses nymphes chantantes, mauvais souvenirs, et j'arrive dans les jardins, suspendus et magnifiques, comme toujours. Ils sont construits sur le modèle des jardins en lévitation des mages de Babylone et font le paradis de tout botaniste. D'ailleurs, on les appelle les jardins d'Eden. Mais après six ans, je sais cependant qu'il ne faut pas se fier à leur calme apparent : je suis déjà tombée par le passé sur un filet du Diable dans un coin un peu éloigné. Je m'approche du bord d'un des jardins et je regarde le ravin en dessous. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai une sorte de vertige. C'est ridicule, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne je n'ai jamais eu peur du vide.

Je prends une bouffée d'air des Pyrénées, ma fierté de tout à l'heure faiblit et je me mets à douter. Est-ce une si bonne idée, de partir ?

* * *

Ma mère a une réponse à cette question : non. Atrope Meagher, née Trencavel, me regarde de ses yeux verts perçants.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux aller au fin fond de l'Ecosse. C'est loin et ça compliquera l'obtention de ta licence » dit-elle en coupant avec énervement son steak.

La licence ès arts magiques, dont ma mère parle comme si c'était le Graal de Merlin, est le diplôme final de Beauxbâtons depuis des siècles, et n'a évidemment rien à voir avec les licences universitaires. D'ailleurs, il n'existe pas d'université pour les sorciers, au désespoir de mon père moldu, qui voudrait que ses enfants entament de « vraies » études supérieures.

« Pas du tout maman, c'est un double diplôme, soupire ma soeur, Aoife. On te l'a dit plein de fois déjà, ses résultats aux N.E.W.T.S. seront comptabilisés avec les épreuves anticipées de la licence.

\- L'échange existe depuis des années, personne n'a jamais échoué, intervient en même temps mon frère.

\- On en parle depuis des mois, renchérit mon père. Je maintiens que c'est une très bonne idée. ».

Ma mère prend le temps d'avaler sa nourriture face au concert unanime, bruyant et désordonné des protestations du reste de ma famille. Je suis assez contente qu'ils aient répondu à ma place, j'ai déjà eu cette discussion maintes et maintes fois avec elle. Franchement, on a fait le tour.

Ma mère, ayant fini son assiette, pose ses couverts. Tout en nous observant d'un oeil mauvais, elle sort sa baguette et lance, comme à son habitude, un sortilège informulé de nettoyage sur sa propre main. Visiblement sous le coup de l'émotion, son sortilège au lieu d'avoir l'effet attendu colore son poignet. Elle met quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'une légère teinte vert clair se propage de sa main au reste de son corps et sursaute de manière assez comique. Elle relance ensuite le sortilège, correctement cette fois. Puis elle reprend, faisant outre de nos mines amusées :

« Mais enfin, vous vous rendez compte ? On ne la verra qu'à Noël ! Depuis l'âge de onze ans, les pauvres gosses ne voient leur famille que deux mois l'an !

\- Mais elle a plus onze ans, justement. Elle survivra de ne pas nous voir chaque week-end. » Mon père lui lance un sourire mi rassurant mi moqueur.

C'est vrai que c'est un truc bizarre de Hogwarts : les enfants sont très tôt séparés de leur famille. A Beauxbâtons, l'internat est obligatoire, mais en semaine seulement. Le samedi et dimanche, chacun doit rentrer chez soi, par Portoloin ou cheminée.

Pour tout avouer, une séparation familiale de quelques mois ne me ferait pas de mal. J'adore ma famille, mais Aoife, plus âgée, n'habite de toute façon plus l'appartement parisien de mes parents, et mon frère…

« Tu écriras, hein, hein ? » demande Paul. Parce que oui, mon petit frère de 13 ans s'appelle Paul. Mes parents nous ont donné, à ma soeur et moi, des noms irlandais imprononçables pour tout francophone et mon frère a le droit de s'appeler Paul. Le monde est injuste.

Je culpabilise quand même de laisser ce petit crabe de feu surexcité qu'est mon petit frère tout seul, mais il survivra. J'ai 16 ans, j'ai envie de liberté et je suis égoïste.

Pas que mes parents soient des monstres, loin de là. Mais la relation entre ma mère affirmée, parfois sévère, et mon père plus amical et conciliant, est détonante. Même physiquement, ils ne s'accordent pas. Le visage émacié, entouré de cheveux noirs coupés courts d'Atrope Trencavel est en fort contraste avec la figure plus lunaire de Liam Meagher. L'un moldu irlandais, l'autre sorcière sang-pur française : le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que mon frère, ma soeur et moi n'aurions probablement jamais dû exister. Ou peut-être que si : à bien y réfléchir, mon père était exactement ce qu'il fallait à ma mère, et vice versa. Cela n'évitait pas à leur couple des frictions dont le spectacle hebdomadaire me lassait.

Mais bizarrement, ce soir, les protestations maternelles, au lieu de m'agacer, me font sourire et n'altèrent pas ma bonne humeur. Je vois l'inquiétude dans ses yeux verts. Je me lève de table et embrasse brièvement sa joue, une main sur son épaule.

« Maman, tout va bien se passer. »

* * *

Nous sommes déjà fin août et les vacances ont filé plus rapidement qu'un vivet doré. Je suis d'abord restée quelques temps sur Paris et ai assisté à de nombreuses soirées d'étudiants de Beauxbâtons. Fin juillet, j'ai passé une semaine sur la côte atlantique avec mes amis Melwyn et Gwénaëlle, chez Arianne. On est une bande d'amis assez soudée et je sais qu'il vont me manquer. Cela me fait un peu bizarre de savoir qu'ils vont continuer leurs aventures à Beauxbâtons sans moi. Mais bon, c'est moi qui ai voulu partir, j'imagine qu'il faut assumer.

Puis, mon frère, ma soeur et moi avons passé une semaine à Bénaudry, un village sorcier du sud-est de la France, chez mes grands-parents Trencavel. Un séjour chez les Trencavel c'est toujours spécial, vu que mes grands-parents sont déjà centenaires. Ma mère est née alors qu'ils avaient dépassé la cinquantaine et étaient déjà grands-parents, et même pour des sorciers ce n'est pas courant. La maison a encore quelques siècles de plus, et j'ai passé une bonne partie de mon enfance à courir dans ce dédale avec mes cousins éloignés, sous le regard suspicieux des tableaux de mes aïeux.

Aoife, le rat de bibliothèque de base, s'était donné pour mission de fouiller toutes les archives familiales sans que mes grands-parents s'en aperçoivent. J'étais un peu curieuse - Aoife ayant refusé de me dire ce qu'elle cherchait, précisément - mais je n'avais aucune envie de passer l'été entre quatre murs. Pendant ce temps, Paul et moi étions bien trop occupés à faire des courses de balais avec mes cousins. Balais qui provenaient tous des années 60, et n'étaient pas top niveau confort, ce qui rajoutait de la difficulté.

Une autre semaine a été consacrée à mes grands parents irlandais, à Dublin. J'ai vu mon oncle et ma cousine et j'ai réussi à convaincre Aoife d'aller faire de l'escalade dans les environs. C'était génial, mais elle a détesté. Clairement, dans cette famille, l'une est l'intello et l'autre la casse-cou. C'est à se demander comment on peut être soeurs.

Enfin, nous nous sommes rendus à Londres en famille. Je ne suis pas la seule Meagher à quitter notre doux pays pour la perfide Albion, puisqu'Aoife va y commencer un apprentissage auprès d'Alan Turpin, le grand arithmancien. Nous avons donc loué des chambres au Leaky Cauldron et mes parents ont aidé ma soeur à trouver un appartement.

Pendant que ma mère aidait donc Aoife à agrandir magiquement le studio trouvé, en évitant d'attirer la suspicion des voisins moldus, je passais mes journées à Diagon Alley avec Paul et mon père. Et franchement, nous n'étions pas trop de trois pour comprendre comment changer nos écus, livres et sols en Galleons, Sickles et Knuts.

« Pour la dernière fois, une livre fait 7 sols, et un sol fait avec le taux actuel d'échange 1,7854 Sickles… » nous a répété un gobelin acariâtre, sur un ton qui nous faisait clairement comprendre que nous étions particulièrement stupides. Mon père avait fini par prendre l'argent échangé par le gobelin sans qu'on soit sûrs que la somme soit correcte. « Il serait vraiment temps que les sorciers fassent une union monétaire » avait-il grommelé.

Et aujourd'hui, me revoilà au point de départ : ma chambre parisienne. Aurélien Durance, gardien des Augureys Loirains, me fait un sourire charmeur depuis le poster accroché au dessus de mon lit. Sur ce même lit, mes affaires étalées en vrac : l'uniforme de Hogwarts, acheté la semaine précédente (version été et version hiver), quelques vêtements moldus, diverses robes de sorciers, plusieurs plumes et encre, du matériel de potions, et des livres en français et en anglais dont A History of Hogwarts que j'ai lu durant l'été. Mon père y ajouté une dizaine de livres moldus en anglais et français. Il est professeur de littérature à l'université et tient à ce que ses enfants connaissent « certains classiques ». Pour faire simple et court, disons que ses voeux se sont exaucés en ce qui concerne son aînée, et qu'il désespère de faire de moi et mon frère des littéraires cultivés.

Ma mère inspecte les affaires que j'ai étalées pour vérifier que je n'oublie rien.

« Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir emmener cette combinaison auto-chauffante ?

\- Euh… c'est un peu superflu… non ?

\- Tu sais, il vaut mieux trop prendre que regretter après. »

Je regarde le vêtement d'un oeil circonspect. Après tout, sait-on jamais, peut-être que cela pourrait servir ? Je la prends et la dépose près de mon maillot de bain.

Ma mère hoche la tête et énonce « Golligendo ». Toutes mes affaires volent dans les différents tiroirs de ma valise, qui dispose magiquement de plus d'espace que le laisse penser son apparence extérieure. Un silence s'ensuit. Ma mère me prend brusquement dans ses bras. Puis me relâche tout aussi brusquement. Oui, elle n'est pas très tactile.

« Fais attention à toi.

\- Maman, la Grande Bretagne n'est pas plus dangereuse que la France. »

Elle me regarde, l'air sérieux. Elle ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Et l'ouvre à nouveau :

« Je ne parlais pas forcément de dangers extérieurs. » Elle me sourit. « Mon petit bandimon. Ne relance pas de troisième guerre magique !

\- Maman ! Et ne m'appelle pas mon petit bandimon ! » Elle surnomme ses enfants comme ça. C'est affectueux, n'empêche que les bandimons sont des animaux magiques et nuisibles qui sentent le moisi. Beurk.

« Repose-toi bien, ma chérie, demain est un grand jour ».

Puis je me retrouve seule dans ma chambre. Je me couche dans mon lit et regarde le plafond. Un pli se forme entre mes sourcils. Et si je me réveillais pas à temps demain ? Et si je ratais le Portoloin pour Londres ? Et si Mathilde, Arthur et moi n'arrivions pas à monter à bord du Hogwarts Express ? Et si le départ n'était pas le premier septembre mais le 31 août ?

Bon, je vérifie : le départ est bien demain 1er septembre. Demain soir je serai à Hogwarts. Cela va être bonne année, c'est sûr. C'est une excellente idée de quitter sa famille et ses amis pour un an. Une excellente idée.

Je peste contre les larmes au coin de mes yeux. Merlin, je suis une aventurière ! J'aime l'inconnu ! Pourquoi suis-je si triste de quitter ce qui m'est familier ?

Tout d'un coup, j'entends la porte de ma chambre grincer. Dans l'obscurité, je devine la silhouette de Paul.

« Siobhán ? Je peux dormir dans ton lit ce soir ? »

Je hoche la tête. Mon petit frère me rejoint et me serre dans ses bras.

« Tu vas me manquer. »

* * *

Merci de donner votre avis, j'attends avec impatience vos opinions ! Enfin, le titre du chapitre est une référence à un poème de Baudelaire, Le voyage (c'est donc approprié au chapitre !). Il m'est très tentant de rajouter un "s" à flamme mais Charlie ne l'a pas fait donc...


	2. Chapitre 2 - And miles to go

**Notes :**

Alors, pour répondre à Lila (ma première review DE TOUS LES TEMPS, mais qui a posté en anonyme malheureusement, merci !) et à d'autres qui n'ont jamais posé de questions, mais qui veulent peut être des réponses,  
\- Aoife et Siobhan sont bien des prénoms irlandais. Aoife est un personnage de guerrière mythologique (dans le top 20 des prénoms les plus utilisés en Irlande) et Siobhan la version gaélique de Jeanne (donc de Joanne également, donc de JKR, eh oui tout est lié).  
\- Aoife se prononce quelque chose comme "Ifa". Les voies de la prononciation du gaélique irlandais sont impénétrables... J'y reviendrais dans l'histoire :)  
\- Arthur Penmor est effectivement un personnage important pour la suite, tout comme Mathilde Dauriac dans une moindre mesure. De manière générale en milieu étranger les étudiants en échange sont obligés de se rapprocher pour se serrer les coudes, cette histoire ne va pas faire exception. On les retrouve tous les deux dans ce chapitre :)

Ensuite, je tiens à remercier grandement les autres personnes qui ont pris le temps de poster une review : ladymaelle et Griseldis. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir !

Enfin, les mots anglais utilisés et leur traduction par Ménard :  
\- Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes : Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers facétieux  
\- Head Girl : Préfète en Chef  
\- Gryffindor : Gryffondor  
\- Slytherin : Serpentard  
\- Forbidden Forest : Forêt Interdite  
Sur les mots anglais, j'ai décidé de me calmer un peu sur leur emploi parce que bon, on m'a fait remarquer que c'était pas forcément pertinent et ça n'aidait pas non plus à la compréhension. Je me suis donc retenue un peu, mais il y en a quand même :)

Voilà, c'est tout, bonne lecture !

**Edit du 05/04/15** : Version bétatée updatée. Merci aux Nerles pour ses formidables corrections et suggestions :)

* * *

Chapitre 2 - And miles to go before I sleep

Cela fait des années que je vis à Paris et pourtant je me suis jamais lassée de ses rues, ses immeubles trop gris, ses voitures qui klaxonnent et ses habitants pressés. Ce qu'ils pouvaient m'agacer tous les lundis matin, quand je faisais le trajet hebdomadaire pour me rendre à l'Académie. Aujourd'hui cependant, je les aime et ils vont me manquer. Oui, même le boulanger acariâtre de la rue voisine. Mon père tire ma valise qui grince sur les pavés. Aoife est à ses côtés et les explique le principe de la morphogenèse arithmantique, interrompue parfois par les "Hmm" et "Ah bon" de mon père qui fait semblant de comprendre. Derrière lui, ma mère et mon frère m'entourent et me parlent bruyamment.

« Et là, j'ai dit à Artémis que sa dernière potion de bégaiement avait fait fondre son chaudron, et je serais à sa place, je la ramènerais pas, parce... continue mon frère, sans faire attention au regard surpris d'un passant. Ma mère pose sa main sur mon bras.

\- Tu feras bien tes devoirs, hein ? C'est pas parce qu'on est loin et plus là pour te surveiller que

\- Oui, oui maman, je la coupe. Ne t'inquiète pas

\- qu'en plus elle a des boutons de partout, elle est immonde et avec son nom

\- Oui, oui ? Non mais regarde moi dans les yeux quand tu dis ça, dis pas ça en l'air je te connais !

\- elle se prend trop pour une déesse et... Mais tu m'écoutes ? Ah ouais je parle dans le vide en fait quoi ! »

Paul me regarde, indigné. Ma mère s'arrête brusquement et lui répond :

«Non, elle t'écoute pas ! Je lui parle là, arrête t'accaparer ta soeur !». De l'autre côté du passage piéton, mon père et ma soeur se retournent et nous attendent, surpris qu'on ait pris tant de retard. Paul marmonne dans son coin, vexé. Je m'apprête à traverser quand un vélo passe juste sous notre nez. Ma mère fulmine.

«Eh, les feux rouges, c'est pour les strangulots ?»

Si le trio quelque peu bruyant que je forme avec Paul et ma mère attire les regards de quelques parisiens et touristes, c'est cependant mon père qui étonne le plus. Aujourd'hui, il a un pantalon vert foncé, un pull mauve et des chaussures bleues. Alors qu'en toute logique, comme c'est lui le moldu de la famille, il devrait être habillé plus ou moins normalement. Mais je crois que la normalité et lui ça fait cinquante. Ma mère en revanche, si elle ne hurlait pas d'insultes sorcières à un pauvre cycliste, ne choquerait personne dans cette rue. Elle est habillée de manière beaucoup plus classique, avec un vieux jean noir et un léger pull marine. Encore une fois, mes parents, c'est tout en contraste.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous arrivons enfin au point de rendez-vous, qui se situe sur les quais de Seine, non loin de la Rue des Maléfices. Mathilde, ses parents et Arthur sont déjà là et j'interromps ma conversation avec Paul sur la Ligue de Quidditch. Pendant que ma mère explique aux parents de Mathilde, moldus, le fonctionnement d'un Portoloin, Aoife salue Arthur et lui demande :

« Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

\- Euh, non. »

Ma soeur et moi haussons les sourcils, attendant une explication qui ne vient pas. Puis elle se racle la gorge, gênée. «Bien, bien... » Heureusement, ma mère intervient.

« On se dirige vers le Portoloin, le départ est dans cinq minutes ! Tous en route ! »

Comme elle travaille au Département des Transports, c'est elle qui a réservé et connaît l'emplacement du Portoloin. Nous la suivons et arrivons à une zone de travaux. Elle pousse un grillage, s'assure que nous sommes à l'abri des regards et soulève une barre métallique rouillée. Nous nous en saisissons, et attendons. Mon père réussit l'exploit de faire la conversation aux parents de Mathilde pendant que ma mère surveille sa montre ("Il fait frisquet ce matin... Vous venez d'où ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la vie ?). Ceux-ci répondent comme s'il était tout à fait normal d'échanger des banalités autour d'un vieux morceau de métal. Je viens d'apprendre que Mathilde est la fille d'un couple de facteurs quand j'entends :

«Attention, cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un...»

Pendant deux secondes il ne se passe rien, et je lance un regard de panique à ma mère. Mais je sens alors un chatouillement au creux de mon ventre et le monde se met à tourner, les visages se mélangent jusqu'à ce que tout devienne flou.

Quelques instants plus tard ma vue se stabilise et j'atterris sur l'herbe. Je me relève tant bien que mal et je remarque que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir de la terre sur mes vêtements. Je regarde Arthur et lui souris.

« T'as des feuilles partout.

\- Toi aussi » répond-il en riant.

Notre arrivée était relativement discrète mais certains promeneurs regardent bizarrement notre groupe de huit personnes qui vient de sortir des buissons. Nous quittons donc bien vite le parc londonien pour arriver sur Purchese Street, suivant mon père qui nous guide, carte en main. Il n'y a personne et Arthur sort sa baguette, probablement pour nettoyer ses vêtements. Ma mère l'interrompt :

«Pas de magie ici ! Il y a des caméras de surveillance partout. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point il est difficile de trouver dans Londres un endroit sécurisé pour un Portoloin»

Nous continuons donc à marcher jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross, en enlevant manuellement feuilles et branches. Sur le chemin Arthur, Mathilde et moi nous racontons nos vacances et j'entends vaguement mon frère essayer de convaincre mes parents d'aller plus tard chez Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, une boutique de farces et attrapes. La gare est bruyante, remplie d'hommes et de femmes pressés qui parlent dans un brouhaha anglais inintelligible. Personne ne fait attention à notre petit groupe insolite qui s'arrête soudain au milieu des quais neuf et dix. Nous sommes arrivés devant la barrière menant au quai 9 3/4, que seuls les sorciers peuvent franchir. Mathilde fait ses adieux à ses parents et je me dirige vers mon père. Il me prend dans ses bras.

« N'attrape pas l'accent anglais, surtout », dit-il en bon irlandais. Puis il reprend, plus sérieusement : « Et n'oublie pas complètement ta culture moldue. »

* * *

« I am an untamed dragon » dit Mathilde d'une voix assurée, sa baguette pointée sur un vieux parchemin, rompant le silence qui s'était installé dans notre wagon du Hogwarts Express.

Arthur et moi levons les yeux de nos livres, surpris. Le train a quitté quitté Londres depuis environ deux heures. Mathilde et Arthur se sont rapidement plongés dans la lecture de grimoires. Pour paraître cultivée face à cette ambiance studieuse, j'ai sorti King Lear, que mon père m'avait recommandé. Bon, pour être honnête je voulais un peu impressionner Arthur en montrant que je lisais du Shakespeare, mais il a l'air de s'en ficher complètement.

Mon esprit était donc loin des landes battues par le vent de cette tragédie familiale. Le paysage que j'apercevais à travers la fenêtre, les sièges en cuir rouge usés, la vielle porte coulissante du compartiment et le bruit étouffé du joyeux chaos des autres élèves m'étaient bien plus intéressants. Il m'était impossible de me concentrer sur les mots sous mes yeux, et mes pensées vagabondaient.

J'aimerais pouvoir dire que la séparation avec ma famille, sur le quai, avait été douloureuse, mais en vérité c'était l'excitation de passer une année à Hogwarts qui prenait le pas sur toute émotion. C'était une euphorie trop grande pour que je puisse rester assise. La distraction que venait d'apporter Mathilde fut donc bienvenue.

« Euh... Pardon ?

\- Je cherche à améliorer mon anglais, répond-elle comme si ça expliquait tout.

\- En disant "Je suis un dragon non apprivoisé" à un morceau de papier ? »

Mathilde soupire.

« Mais non, c'est Assimage, un parchemin pour apprendre les langues. Regarde, une phrase en français apparaît, et je dois formuler la traduction en anglais à voix haute ! ».

Je regarde le parchemin en question par-dessus son épaule, ma curiosité piquée. En son centre est écrit "Le dangereux médicomage mange du chou-fleur". Les sourcils de Mathilde se froncent.

« Mince, je ne sais pas comment on dit "Médicomage" en anglais. Ni "chou-fleur".

\- C'est "Mediwizard" et...

\- Non, non ! Ne me dis pas ! Quand je sais pas je dois jeter un sort sur le parchemin et la traduction s'affiche. Regarde. »

Effectivement, elle lance un sort informulé et la phrase est remplacée par "The dangerous Mediwizard eats cauliflower", à sa grande satisfaction. Je sens qu'il est temps d'intervenir.

« Mais ça sert à rien, je lance diplomatiquement. Quand est-ce que tu aurais besoin d'utiliser ça ?

\- Si j'ai besoin d'un médicomage ? Ou si on mange du chou-fleur ?

\- Ou si tu croises sur un dragon non apprivoisé ? » ajoute Arthur, légèrement moqueur.

Apparemment insensible à notre scepticisme, Mathilde nous ignore et fait un autre mouvement de baguette. "L'elfe récolte du maïs". Elle sourit, satisfaite.

« Ha je sais, dit-elle avec fierté.

\- Mathilde, arrête avec ce parchemin, je l'interromps.

\- Non, je dois faire encore dix-sept réponses correctes pour aujourd'hui. Si j'ai pas trente bonnes réponses par jour le parchemin prend feu. »

Je soupire. Je ne vais pas supporter le voyage si Mathilde parle toute seule pendant la moitié du trajet.

« Si tu veux apprendre l'anglais, je suis là. Je suis meilleure prof que ton parchemin pourri. Mathilde fronce les sourcils à ma dernière remarque, probablement vexée.

\- Ce "parchemin pourri" m'a coûté trois écus et dix sols !

\- Eh bien, je vaux plus que trois écus dix sols ! »

Je m'interromps, attendant une remarque à la Melwyn. Melwyn était un de mes amis de l'Académie toujours à faire des blagues d'un goût douteux. Il aurait pu dire quelque chose comme "Trois écus onze sols ?". Ce à quoi Gwénaëlle aurait ajouté "Hmmm...C'est cher payé", et j'aurais été faussement choquée. Mais Arthur et Mathilde n'ajoutent rien. Je constate tristement que si mes amis me manquent alors que je suis à peine dans le Hogwarts Express, c'est mal parti.

« Enfin tu me comprends » je précise, le silence s'installant. Mathilde me regarde avec sévérité.

« Mon anglais n'est pas assez bon, il faut absolument que je l'améliore.

\- Ce train est rempli de gens qui ont une conversation plus intéressante qu'un papier inflammable. Et tu n'as même pas besoin de sortir de ce compartiment.

\- Ha, j'espère que tu ne penses pas à toi quand tu parles de conversation intéressante. »

Je soupire. La remarque de Mathilde ne me vexe pas cependant. Elle n'est pas méchante mais elle mord.

« Mathilde, je retente, si on t'a laissée partir pour Hogwarts c'est que tu as le niveau.

\- Facile à dire pour toi, tu es anglaise.

\- Irlandaise !

\- C'est pareil.

\- Non. »

Elle me regarde, l'air concentrée, inconsciente du fait qu'elle vient d'aborder un sujet ultrasensible. « Bon, d'accord, qu'est-ce que tu peux m'apprendre ? ». Hourra, le jour où je peux enseigner quelque chose à Mathilde Dauriac est enfin arrivé ! Elle est travailleuse et ultra brillante, donc c'est une occasion que je ne vois pas passer tous les jours. Je mets donc de côté le conflit anglo-irlandais. « Je peux t'aider avec la prononciation, déjà. » Parce que son accent est à couper au couteau.

Le temps file à toute vitesse alors que je lui fais répéter des mots en anglais, et Arthur se joint à nous. Après l'enseignement des banalités, on est rapidement passés aux insultes.

« Bitch, je lance. Mathilde sursaute, pensant que cela lui était destiné.

\- Bitch, répète Arthur. Sa voix est toujours teintée d'un accent français mais c'est pas mal.

\- Bitch, dit alors Mathilde en m'imitant.

\- Oui ! C'est ça ! C'est parfait ! Tu l'as dit sans accent Mathilde ! »

Même s'il s'agit très probablement d'un coup de chance, je me laisse gagner par l'enthousiasme. Je suis la meilleure prof du monde ! Mathilde me rend mon sourire, fière comme si elle venait de réussir un sortilège de patronus. Elle prononce encore « Bitch Bitch Bitch », très vite. Puis sa mine joyeuse se défait.

« Mais le seul mot que je sais dire sans accent, c'est une insulte. C'est pas avec ça que je vais me lier aux gens » gémit-elle. Je la regarde, surprise. Le concept de "Mathilde se lie aux gens" est étrange. C'est pas le genre de personne qui est passionné par les autres.

Le voyage continue pendant que je leur fais répéter des mots plus inutiles les uns que les autres. J'en suis à "Harry Potter" (toujours un problème, le H aspiré), quand nous sommes brusquement interrompus. La porte du compartiment coulisse et une fille à l'air important entre. Elle est déjà habillée de la tenue de l'école et je remarque sur son blazer un badge coloré que n'ont pas les autres élèves.

« Eh, vous, changez-vous, il est 16 heures ». Son anglais rapide et son accent, celui des britanniques de la haute société, me font grimacer. Nous observons l'intruse, qui pour une raison inconnue fait la police de l'uniforme.

« Qui es-tu ? ». demande Arthur, formulant probablement la question que nous nous posons tous. La duchesse de Pétaouchnok se tourne vers lui et pointe le doigt vers son badge.

« Octavia Rookwood ». Okay, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi elle est la rafleur du Hogwarts Express. Elle nous regarde tour à tour, voyant qu'on ne comprend pas.

« Head Girl » s'impatiente-t-elle, répétant l'inscription sur son badge. Je fais lentement la connexion avec ce que j'ai lu sur Hogwarts. C'est une préfète qui dirige les autres préfèts. Une sorte... d'élève au-dessus des élèves ? Je n'avais pas très bien compris ce passage, les préfets n'existant pas à Beauxbâtons.

« Excuse-nous, on ne connaît pas bien. On est

\- Français, dit-elle en m'interrompant, cassante. Je sais, ça s'entend. »

Nom d'une goule, j'ai un accent français quand je parle anglais ? Ou cela ne s'applique à Arthur ? Si j'en ai un, comment ma famille a-t-elle pu me le cacher ? Alors que je me plonge dans des pensées déprimantes, Mathilde, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'ici, prend la parole.

« En fait, lance Mathilde en anglais d'une voix mal assurée, je suis belge et...

\- Oh, Merlin, c'est pareil. Apprenez les règles de l'école où vous allez, c'est pas compliqué. »

Elle sort alors du compartiment avant qu'on ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit.

« Oh, Merlin, c'est pareil, je répète à Mathilde avec l'accent snob d'Octavia Rookwood. Tu vois comme ça énerve, hein, quand on confond l'Irlande et l'Angleterre ? »

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite, l'air pensive. « Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. En fait, "bitch" va être très utile à ma vie sociale à Hogwarts. »

* * *

« Dis, tu trouves que j'ai un accent français quand je parle ? ». Le première année auquel je m'adresse me regarde d'un air effrayé, serrant plus fort son chat dans les bras. Chat qui doit faire facile le tiers de la taille de son maître. C'est ridicule, je vais pas le mordre.

« Arrête de terrifier les première année, me réprimande Mathilde.

\- Il faut que je sache, quand même. Tu te rends pas compte, je m'enflamme, c'est terrible !

\- Terrible, répète-t-elle, sarcastique. Je peux pas m'imaginer comment tu pourrais vivre avec. »

Je soupire. Je cherche surtout à me distraire du fait que, seuls adolescents au milieu d'une quarantaine d'élèves de première année, on se tape un peu la honte. Enfin, il y a aussi les élèves de Durmstrang. L'un d'entre eux doit faire dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Le contraste avec ses voisins d'un mètre dix est assez comique.

Le point positif, c'est que la salle où nous nous trouvons est magnifique. C'est une sorte de salle de banquet avec un plafond étoilé incroyable. L'architecture autour me donne l'impression que je viens de remonter au douzième siècle. Je n'ai encore jamais rien vu de tel.

Le point négatif, c'est que les élèves disséminés sur quatre longues tables nous jaugent d'un regard impatient, pendant que nous passons tour à tour notre tête sous un ... truc qui parle.

« C'est quand même beaucoup de décorum pour une simple histoire d'attribution de dortoir, non ? nous chuchote Arthur.

\- Ouais, et puis ce chapeau c'est quand même pas très hygiénique, ajoute Mathilde.

\- Il paraît qu'il est là depuis la fondation de l'école !

\- Oh, et puis ça va bientôt être à moi de le mettre, panique Mathilde, alors que le Prof. Longbottom appelle un dénommé Daniel Creswell.

\- Tout ira bien, tant que vous respectez une règle d'or... »

Je m'interromps, pose une main sur leurs avant-bras et les fixe tour à tour avec gravité.

« Quoiqu'il arrive ce soir, ne mangez pas de pudding. »

* * *

Après avoir ôté le chapeau bizarre, je me dirige vers la table qui m'applaudit bruyamment. Une jeune fille brune me fait de grands signes de la main, m'indiquant de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle semble ordonner au passage à ses voisins de se décaler, voisins qui protestent dans un certain brouhaha. Je la rejoins, un peu gênée de voir une dizaine de personnes forcée de bouger pour me faire de la place.

Je remarque au passage que ma cravate a pris une couleur rouge et or et qu'un blason de lion est apparu sur ma veste. J'adresse un sourire à Mathilde, qui se trouve à une autre table, et à Arthur qui n'a pas encore été réparti.

« Dia Dhuit, me lance la jeune fille qui me faisait de grands gestes, alors que je m'assois à sa gauche. Visiblement avec un prénom et nom comme le mien on se balade avec un panneau "Je suis Irlandaise".

\- Dia is Muire Daoibh », je réponds à sa salutation, incertaine. Même si j'ai un oncle professeur de gaélique à Dublin, mes compétences en cette langue se limitent à bonjour, au revoir et merci. Quoique pour merci je ne suis pas sûre de la prononciation. Bon et je sais dire "Bon retour chez toi" aussi mais c'est plus difficile à placer...

« On va arrêter là avec l'irlandais » intervient un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en face de moi, me sauvant d'un massacre linguistique. Je lui souris, reconnaissante.

« Je m'appelle Eileen O'Haare, reprend en anglais la jeune fille, son accent irlandais légèrement différent de celui de mon père.

\- Siobhán, je lui réponds avant de me rappeler qu'ils le savent déjà, puisque le Prof. Longbottom a appelé mon nom il y a quelques minutes.

\- Bienvenue à Gryffindor, Siobhán » me dit en souriant un jeune homme à côté d'Eileen. Sa peau est plutôt mate, mais ses cheveux sont roux. Je l'observe un peu surprise. Je n'ai encore jamais vu cette couleur, presque iréelle, virant au rouge profond. Il a bien prononcé mon prénom, un point pour lui.

« Merci, je lui réponds en lui rendant son sourire.

\- C'est vraiment la meilleure maison, tu vas voir, intervient à nouveau le garçon brun en face de moi.

\- Il te dit ça en toute objectivité, bien sûr, se moque sa voisine de droite.

\- Mais oui, Gemma répond-il en passant son bras sur l'épaule de la dite Gemma, la faisant rosir au passage. Par exemple, les filles y sont les plus belles »

Le groupe lève les yeux aux ciel devant le ridicule assumé du compliment. « Beau parleur », lui répond sa victime, sans chercher à dégager son bras de son épaule.

« Eh, j'ai fait une étude détaillée pour arriver à cette conclusion. Ne remettez pas en cause des années de recherche !

\- Une étude détaillée ? je relève.

\- Une étude de terrain, même ! Corps et âme !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour la Science, hein, remarque Eileen.

\- Si seulement on pouvait dire la même chose des garçons de Gryffindor, lance alors Gemma.

\- Ah, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas fait d'études approfondies dans ce domaine... »

La conversation continue dans la bonne humeur, interrompue par des applaudissements quand quelqu'un rejoint Gryffindor. Je remarque qu'Arthur a été réparti à Slytherin, je lui fais un grand signe de la main, puis lève le pouce avant de m'interrompre. Mon geste était ridicule, non ? Un grand signe de la main, puis un lever de pouce, sérieusement ?

Une autre étrangère de Durmstrang rejoint bientôt notre tablée, mettant fin à mon auto-flagellation mentale. Cette arrivée provoque encore un décalage de places et les personnes autour de nous, des quatrième année apparemment, protestent à nouveau.

« Eh bah, c'est le coin des septième année ici, vous aviez qu'à pas vous mettre là » leur répond Eileen, diplomatique.

Peu de temps après, la cérémonie de Répartition se termine. Il s'ensuit un discours sans intérêt de la directrice de l'école, après quoi le repas peut commencer. Je suis agréablement surprise par la nourriture anglaise, je m'attendais au pire. De plus, j'apprécie le fait de manger, pour une fois, sans le chant de nymphes. Je goûte donc à un peu de tout, participant mollement à la conversation qui traite des différences entre Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons et Hogwarts. Le garçon en face de moi, James, est en train de demander à l'étudiante allemande, Hannah, s'il existe toujours des cours de magie noire dans son école quand il est brusquement interrompu.

« Hé, Potter, tu le fais tourner oui, le plat d'anguilles en gelée ? »

Plus que le choc de savoir que certains mangent de l'anguille en gelée, c'est le nom Potter qui me fait manquer de m'étouffer avec mes pommes de terre. Nom d'un abraxan, James Potter ? Le fils de Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley ? James Potter ? Le dragueur du dimanche de tout à l'heure est le fils du Survivant ?

Ha, il faudrait que je raconte ça à mon frère, lui qui est fan de Harry Potter. Enfin, il faut que je reste cool, surtout. Oh, Merlin, je suis toujours mal à l'aise avec les célébrités. C'est comme la fois où j'ai rencontré le cousin de Gwénaëlle qui est gardien chez les Punchasouaffles, j'ai à peine réussi à prononcer une phrase...

« Ca va ? » me demande le James Potter en question, alors que je tente de reprendre mon souffle et mes esprits.

Je mâche ma pomme de terre, l'avale, inspire puis expire. Il faut que je lui parle comme avant et que je ne réagisse pas de manière pathétique. Comme si le fait qu'il est le fils de, oh, je ne sais pas, le sauveur du monde sorcier, était tout à fait commun.

« Euh, oui oui, je déglutis. C'est juste, euh, tes parents sont connus en France » je termine d'une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.

Quelle. Remarque. Nulle. Et au vu de son regard quelque peu méprisant, il s'en rend compte. Tandis que je revois mes possibilités (me cacher sous la table, rentrer à Beauxbâtons, jeter un sort d'Oubliettes à tout le monde), je sens un quelque chose heurter l'arrière de mon crâne. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je me saisis du coupable : un parchemin volant près de ma tête. Je le déplie sans enthousiasme.

Hey,

On s'est trompés sur Octavia Rookwood : en fait, elle adore mon accent français. D'ailleurs, elle m'adore, moi aussi. C'est un amour réciproque, on va probablement se fiancer après le repas. Le coup de foudre quoi.

Le gâteau de mariage sera probablement un pudding, comme tu nous l'as prédit c'est délicieux.

Je me retourne vers Arthur, à trois tables de là, qui est probablement l'auteur du message. Entouré d'élèves plus jeunes, il avait l'air de s'ennuyer royalement. Il me sourit et me désigne de la tête Miss Head Girl, qui à deux places de lui l'ignore superbement en discutant avec ses amis de Slytherin. Mince alors, Arthur a un sens de l'humour. C'est plutôt une heureuse surprise.

J'emprunte une plume à Eileen et j'écris aussitôt au dos du parchemin déchiré.

Je m'en doutais. Quand elle est entrée dans le compartiment, j'ai tout de suite senti une augmentation de la tension sexuelle.

P-S : Je suis quand même un peu jalouse, je pensais qu'il y avait un truc, entre elle et moi. Lucky you.

Sans trop réfléchir, je lui renvoie aussitôt ma réponse d'un coup de baguette, sourire aux lèvres. Des fois, on ne peut compter que sur ses compatriotes pour vous remonter le moral.

* * *

La traduction de la salutation irlandaise, si ça vous intéresse :  
\- Dia Dhuit : litt. Dieu à toi, donc "Salut à toi"  
\- Dia is Muire Daoibh : litt. Dieu et Marie à vous (la surenchère quoi), donc "Salut (en réponse d'un autre salut) à vous tous"  
Voilà, c'était essentiel pour l'intrigue.

Oh, et le titre du chapitre est extrait d'un très joli poème anglais. A bientôt pour la suite :) J'attends vos avis avec impatience, et une review même très courte me ferait très plaisir :)


	3. Chapitre 3 - This cold night

**Chapitre 3 - This cold night will turn us all to fools and madmen**

* * *

Alors, merci, merci merci à toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé ou mis l'histoire en follow/favoris, c'est très encourageant !

Voici, comme toujours, les mots anglais et leur traduction :  
House Cup : Coupe des Quatre Maisons  
Great Hall : Grande Salle  
Slytherin : Serpentard  
Longbottom : Londubat  
Hogwarts : Poudlard  
Apparition : Transplannage  
Triplets : Triplés  
Defense : Défense (bon, ces deux là je les mets pour le fun)  
Ravenclaw : Serdaigle  
Whomping Willow : saule cogneur  
Quidditch Weekly : Quidditch Hebdo  
Half-breed : Hybride  
Transfiguration : Métamorphose  
Fat Lady : Grosse Dame

Ha, je crois que vous pouvez vous faire une idée du chapitre rien qu'à ces mots !

**Edit du 07/04/15** : Version corrigée par Les Nerles mise à jour. Merci à elle :)

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis de bonne humeur ce matin, même si j'ai une petite appréhension quant à mes premiers cours qui vont commencer aujourd'hui. Assise dans le Great Hall, qui semble servir de réfectoire, je profite d'un repas sans chant de nymphes. Par réflexe sans doute, je cherche des croissants, avant de me rappeler que nous sommes en Ecosse. Je me sers alors du café pendant que Gemma m'explique le système de la House Cup.

« Je comprends pas l'enjeu en fait. Quel intérêt de gagner ? Vous recevez un truc spécial ?

\- Oui, voir la tête des Slytherin forcés de nous applaudir, ricane Gemma.

\- La confirmation de notre propre supériorité, renchérit Felix Turpin.

\- Et puis, l'honneur ! On était deuxième l'année dernière, c'était trop frustrant ! » renchérit Eileen, souriante, en buvant son jus de citrouille, l'air pas frustrée du tout.

Je porte ma tasse de café à mes lèvres avant de grimacer. J'ai décidé qu'à bientôt dix-sept ans je devais aimer cette boisson, donc j'en prends de plus en plus souvent en espérant réussir un jour à l'apprécier. Pour l'instant mes efforts restent vains. Je vois du coin de l'oeil James Potter s'installer à la table avec Fred Weasley, quelques rangées plus loin. Je ne dois pas être très discrète puisque Gemma suit mon regard.

« T'inquiète, t'es pas la seule à être impressionnée par son nom. Tout le monde l'est, au début.

\- Hmmm, j'ai eu une réaction un peu ridicule hier, je dis en grimaçant.

\- Oh mais non, m'interrompt Eileen en levant la tête de son jus de citrouille. Regarde, moi par exemple, j'ai bien mis trois mois à oser lui parler.

\- Mais pas du tout, l'interrompt Catrin Powell en fronçant les sourcils. Je me rappelle, Longbottom vous avait collés tous les deux dès la première semaine parce que vous vous tapiez la discute pendant son cours.

\- Nan, mais c'est pas pareil, c'était un débat sur le Quidditch », répond Eileen, l'interrompant d'un geste de la main, avant de se resservir d'oeuf brouillés.

Personne ne répond à cela et un fantôme passe. Littéralement. L'homme, dont la mort doit remonter au Moyen Âge, salue même plusieurs élèves en s'inclinant. Je lui souris, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître j'apprécie les spectres. Je m'entendais relativement bien avec Mathilde l'Empresse, qui hantait Beauxbâtons. Enfin, si tant est qu'on puisse bien s'entendre avec une noble millénaire qui a tendance à parler latin plutôt que français. Mon sourire se fane cependant quand je vois la tête de notre visiteur se pencher en retour. Celle-ci se détache alors presque complètement de son cou. J'y distingue même les lambeaux de chair rouge tranchés. Le fantôme continue alors son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

« Beurk, grimace Catrin, ça coupe l'appétit. Même après six ans, je m'y fais pas. »

Moi aussi, je regarde la tranche de viande sur son assiette avec un léger dégoût. Déjà que de la viande dès le matin…

« Enfin, pour revenir à James, reprend Gemma en interrompant mes pensées, il est vraiment super sympa quand on apprend à le connaître. Et pas snob du tout, alors que…

\- Gemma, Gemma, on sait déjà tout le bien que tu penses de James, intervient Felix Turpin, moqueur. Si tu veux un conseil, tu devrais plutôt t'intéresser aux célibataires…

\- Il y a des relations qui reposent sur l'amitié et rien d'autre, c'est un concept qui te dépasse Turpin ? répond Gemma, soudainement plus agressive.

\- Ha non, l'amitié je connais merci, réplique l'intéressé avec froideur. »

Je les regarde tour à tour, un peu choquée du nouveau ton de la conversation. Conversation qui est rapidement interrompue par Malathi Devi, une fille de mon dortoir qui distribue des parchemins à toute la table. Elle me tend mon emploi du temps en papotant avec Eileen. Mon emploi du temps est chargé, mais pas plus que celui de l'année dernière à Beauxbâtons. J'ai le vendredi après-midi de libre, ce qui est une bonne surprise.

Je jette un oeil sur le parchemin de mon voisin, Felix Turpin, avant de hausser les sourcils.

« Mais, tu n'as presque jamais cours, je m'indigne.

\- Hein ? C'est toi qui a tout le temps cours, rétorque-t-il.

\- Tu ne suis que trois matières ! »

Je manque d'ajouter « et en plus, des matières à la con » mais je me retiens. Eileen intervient.

« Ben c'est la moyenne à Hogwarts en septième année. Moi j'en ai quatre, il y en a qui en suivent encore moins.

\- Encore moins ? Mais ils font quoi de leur journées avec huit heures de cours par semaine ?

\- Oh oui, que faire quand on a pas cours ? dit Felix d'une voix faussement paniquée.

\- Non, mais plus sérieusement, vous avez pas un nombre minimum de matières à suivre ?

\- Ben si, une.

\- Mais à Beauxbâtons c'est cinq, c'est pour cela que j'ai du en prendre autant ! je m'exclame scandalisée.

\- Oui mais à Hogwarts ce sont des cours de niveau avancé, répond Felix. »

Je fronce les sourcils, essayant de bien comprendre sa phrase, qui ressemble fortement à une insulte de l'Académie. Eileen s'en aperçoit et essaye de calmer le jeu.

« Ben on est plus… spécialisés en fait. Mais c'est possible de suivre plus de cours si tu veux. Je crois que le record en septième année est à huit. Après, je ne vois pas comment c'est possible sans potion revigorante. »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, je discute dans le hall avec Mathilde et Arthur et on compare nos plannings. Celui d'Arthur ressemble fortement au mien et je remarque que Mathilde a encore plus de cours que moi. Je ne serai probablement pas la seule à souffrir cette année.

« Je comprends pas ce cours, les samedi de Janvier, commence Mathilde en fronçant les sourcils. « Apparition », ça s'appelle. Ils veulent nous apprendre à faire apparaître des objets ? Mais c'est contre les lois de…

\- Non non, je la coupe, Apparition ça veut dire Transplanage. »

Mathilde lève les yeux vers moi, le regard accusateur, comme si c'était moi qui avait choisi le terme.

« Mais, ça n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi ne pas appeler ça Divination, tant qu'on y est ?

\- Je vois que ça ne fait pas encore partie du vocabulaire Assimage ? »

Alors que Mathilde s'apprête à répliquer, nous sommes brusquement interrompus par l'arrivée d'une jeune fille à la chevelure rousse. Elle nous sourit et j'oublie instantanément notre conversation. Elle est vraiment très très belle. Je lance un coup d'oeil vers Mathilde et Arthur et je remarque qu'ils la regardent également avec des yeux ronds.

« Désolée, nous lance-t-elle en français avant qu'un silence peu naturel ait le temps de s'installer. J'ai entendu que vous parliez français. Vous venez de Beauxbâtons, c'est ça ? » Elle n'attend pas qu'on lui réponde et enchaîne, toujours en français :

« Je suis française aussi, ma mère était à Beauxbâtons. J'ai des cousins là-bas, vous les connaissez ? Oh, je suis contente que vous soyez là ! J'ai voulu faire l'échange aussi, mais malheureusement mes notes étaient pas suffisantes… Peter Savage est parti lui… Ah, ils étaient tellement cools les français en échange l'année dernière. Si vous avez des questions sur Hogwarts n'hésitez pas ! Ah, je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis Dominique Weasley.

\- Comme Fred Weasley ?» je l'interroge alors qu'elle fait une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Ils ne peuvent pas être frères et soeurs. Certes, ils sont tous les deux roux mais… Fred est métis, alors que Dominique est aussi blanche qu'un veaudelune. Un très joli veaudelune avec la faculté de parole, puisqu'elle me répond :

« Oui, c'est mon cousin. Avec James, James Potter, précise-t-elle, notre famille nous appelle les Triplets.

\- Tu parles vraiment très bien français, intervient soudainement Mathilde, changeant brusquement de sujet.

\- Oh oui, je continue, même si tu as un accent. »

Arthur et Mathilde se tournent vers moi, l'air réprobateur. Dominique Weasley semble quelque peu… déçue ou blessée ? Je réalise que je viens de réagir à la Octavia Rookwood et tente de me rattraper.

« Mais un accent très léger, hein. Il est… euh … charmant. Très mignon. »

Mathilde enchaîne avant que je puisse m'enfoncer plus encore.

« Moi, c'est Mathilde Dauriac. Je suis née moldue, je viens de Belgique.

\- Siobhan Meagher, je continue plus sobrement.

\- Arthur Penmor » termine Arthur en prononçant son prénom à l'anglaise, ce qui me fait pouffer. Le visage de Dominique s'éclaircit également.

« Arthur ? Comme mon grand père ! » Je retiens encore un rire pendant qu'Arthur le Jeune, pris de court, essaie de rebondir face à cette information. Mais Dominique Weasley ne lui en laisse pas le temps :

« Mes amis m'appellent Dom. Seule ma mère m'appelle Dominique en fait, c'est bizarre comme prénom ici ! ». Je comprends sa douleur. « Le reste de ma famille m'appelle Niki, mais c'est surtout parce que ma soeur s'appelle Victoire.

\- Hein ? Quel rapport ? je demande.

\- Niki ça veut dire victoire en grec » répond soudainement Arthur.

Comment ça se fait qu'il parle grec ? Je me demande avant de me rappeler qu'il a du suivre comme Mathilde l'option Défixions et Catathèmes à Beauxbâtons. Cela colle bien au personnage. Moi, j'avais pris Jeu de volpaume à la place, ce qui veut dire que je faisais l'idiote sur un balai pendant qu'ils apprenaient une magie antique et millénaire. Je ferais pas la maligne devant un sphinx mais je n'ai aucun regret : la volpaume c'est génial. C'est même de loin mon sport magique préféré.

« Eh bien, tu es brillant toi, c'est ça, Niki ça veut dire victoire », reprend Dominique coupant court à mes réflexions sur la volpaume. « Oh, j'y vais j'ai cours de Defense. A bientôt ! ». Et elle s'éloigne à grandes enjambées, disparaissant aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

« Bah moi je suis contente de pas avoir choisi ce cours, c'est tellement idiot comme matière Défense contre… commence Mathilde avant d'être interrompue par Arthur.

\- Moi aussi j'ai Defense. Tu sais où se trouve la salle ? me demande-t-il affolé.

\- Non, c'est juste écrit que c'est au troisième étage » je lui réponds, paniquant également. Et nous nous lançons tous les deux à la poursuite de Dominique « Niki » Weasley.

* * *

Nous avons finalement réussi à trouver la salle de Defense against the Dark Arts et le reste de la journée se déroule normalement. Je me rends désormais en potions, le dernier cours de la journée. Je suis toujours de très près les autres élèves pour être sûre de ne pas me perdre dans cet immense château. Là, c'est Malathi Devi et Fred Weasley qui font office de guide. Malathi prend son rôle de préfète de Gryffindor très au sérieux puisqu'elle m'explique toute l'histoire de Hogwarts au passage, m'indiquant quel telle armure a appartenu au Chevalier au Lion et que tel tableau représente le sorcier ayant découvert les propriétés anti-inflammables de la bile de dragon administrée par voie orale. Je jette un oeil au portrait en question, qui, la toque de travers, bombe le torse à la mention de ses exploits. Après avoir changé de couloir Fred Weasley et moi nous lançons alors dans une longue discussion sur le contexte de cette découverte.

« Peut-être qu'il combattait un dragon, et là il tombe la tête la première dans le vomi de dragon. Le dragon crache du feu et il se rend compte que ça lui fait rien ?

\- Non… je crois pas qu'il ait pu l'ingérer par accident, même en tombant dedans. Il faudrait qu'il l'avale. Et puis, c'est quand même un coup de chance non ?

\- Un coup de chance ?

\- Ben les chances qu'un dragon vomisse en combat, puis qu'il tombe dedans, puis qu'il l'ingère sont faibles. A mon avis, il a du l'avaler volontairement.

\- C'est ça qui m'inquiète. Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas que c'était de la bile de dragon ? Si ça se trouve, le vomi de dragon ne ressemble pas à du vomi normal.

\- Mais comment il aurait découvert ensuite que c'était bien ça qui le rendait ininflammable ? »

Ma dernière remarque plonge Fred Weasley dans une intense réflexion. Nous arrivons dans la salle de classe et il conclut, faussement sérieux, avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de son cousin :

« Il faudrait lui demander, au tableau. A mon avis, il sera trop fier de nous le raconter.

\- Je ne sais pas, je continue sur le même ton. Peut-être qu'il faut lui laisser sa part de mystère. »

Je pensais me chercher tranquillement une place quand j'aperçois Mathilde qui me fait signe de la rejoindre. Elle a l'air dans tous ses états.

« Siobhan, tu as amené ta balance ? J'ai oublié la mienne.

\- Ben oui, bien sûr » je lui réponds en sortant la balance en question, accompagnée de poids de mesure. A leur vue, Mathilde se prend la tête entre les mains. « Nooon » se lamente-t-elle. Ben quoi ? Elle est très bien, ma balance.

« Ta balance et tes poids sont français ! s'écrie-t-elle.

\- Et alors ? »

Mathilde se tourne vers moi, probablement frustrée par mon incompréhension.

« Et alors ? Et alors on est en Grande Bretagne ! » Puis, comme je la regarde sans réagir, elle continue. « Le pays des ounces et des pounds, putain ». Je sursaute en constatant qu'elle vient de jurer.

« Oh, je réalise enfin. Merde, comment j'ai pu oublier ? Euh… on peut peut-être tenter…euh… un sort de conversion non ? » je tente en feuilletant mon manuel de potions à la recherche d'une telle formule. Je suis complètement troll, comment ai-je pu oublier que les sorciers britanniques avaient un autre système de mesure ?

« Laisse tomber on y arrivera pas. Et j'ai pas le temps d'aller chercher ma balance dans le dortoir, celui de Ravenclaw est à l'autre bout du château. »

Je réfléchis à une solution. En regardant autour de moi, je remarque qu'Hannah Gödelmann est à côté d'un autre élève de Durmstrang. Ont-ils eux aussi des problème de balance ? Peut-être qu'ils savaient, eux, que la Grande Bretagne n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour se distinguer que de ne pas utiliser les grammes et kilogrammes. Mais son voisin s'exclame brusquement « Ach, Drachenscheisse ! ». Je ne parle pas allemand mais j'en conclus qu'ils doivent rencontrer le même problème que nous.

Pour revenir à nos hippogriffes, j'ai bien des vieux poids de mesures d'onces romaines, mais ce n'est probablement pas équivalent à l'ounce britannique. Je lève les yeux vers Fred Weasley, qui se trouve sur la rangée devant moi. Je peux leur demander si lui et James Potter pourraient nous prêter une balance non ?

Oui mais déjà je n'ose toujours pas adresser la parole à son cousin et voisin de table. Ensuite, comment l'appeler, sachant que les gens ici ont tendance à utiliser les noms de famille ? Weasley, ça fait bizarre, déjà parce que des Weasley il y a l'air d'en avoir un paquet. Aussi, je discutais avec lui de vomi de dragon il y a cinq minutes, est-ce qu'on a atteint le niveau de familiarité suffisant pour s'appeler par nos prénoms ?

« Hé, vous pouvez nous prêter une balance ? demande Mathilde à un autre Ravenclaw qui se trouve sur la paillasse à notre gauche.

\- Vous en avez pas ?

\- Si, mais avec des poids en grammes, répond Mathilde, agacée.

\- Pourquoi vous en avez pas avec des ounces ?

\- Pourquoi vous utilisez pas le système de mesure international ? » je lui rétorque.

Mr. Ounce semble hésiter mais le regard déterminé de Mathilde le convainc. Sans doute pense-t-il que s'il refuse, elle s'en emparera de force. Je souris, des fois ça a du bon d'avoir une partenaire de potion avec un caractère de ronflak cornu.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine s'est déroulé plutôt normalement, c'est à dire que je ne suis pas tombée d'un des nombreux escaliers mouvants, ni perdue dans Hogwarts, ni empoisonnée avec la nourriture britannique. En y repensant, il y a bien eu un incident dans les couloirs où j'ai failli recevoir un sort perdu, mais j'ai eu le réflexe de me décaler au dernier moment et c'est un élève de première ou deuxième année qui s'est mis à hurler de terreur en constatant qu'il devenait chauve.

Bref, une semaine plutôt tranquille et c'est avec plaisir que je suis allée courir dans le parc de Hogwarts avec Gemma et Eileen. Catrin Powell, normalement inséparable de Gemma, a catégoriquement refusé de participer. Je profite de la monotonie de la course pour faire le tri dans mes pensées. Les deux filles ont l'air plutôt sportives, comme moi, et je me demande si je pourrais les convaincre de jouer à la volpaume. L'école est plutôt Quidditch, ce que je comprends, moi aussi j'adore regarder les matchs. Mais la volpaume c'est tellement plus amusant à jouer ! Je souris alors que les rayons du soleil écossais me réchauffent. J'observe le lac au-dessus duquel volent des chevaux argentés et je me laisse bercer par nos respirations saccadées, le bruit régulier de nos pas sur le sol et le chant des oiseaux. J'adore courir.

« Attention… au… Whomping… Willow… me dit brusquement Eileen en me tirant sur le bras pour me faire dévier de chemin.

\- Le… quoi ?

\- C'est… un arbre… qui… frappe. Faut pas… s'approcher »

Oh. Tant pis pour la promenade paisible autour du parc.

Nous courons encore un bon quart d'heure avant de nous arrêter aux bords du lac. Il fait chaud, et une petite baignade serait bien tentante. L'eau trouble m'inquiète cependant. Gemma se jette à l'eau toute habillée, et je la suis en riant.

« Allez, viens Eileen !

\- Oulà, non merci je tiens pas à croiser le calamar géant »

Un calamar géant ? Je suis beaucoup moins détendue, d'un coup. Gemma, elle, éclate de rire encore plus fort. Je sors au bout de quelques minutes, et je m'allonge par terre. De l'herbe va sûrement se coller à mon t-shirt des Punchasouaffles, et je pourrais me sécher d'un coup de baguette, mais j'ai envie de lambiner au soleil.

Aoife, ma soeur, s'était toujours moquée de ma manie de vouloir lézarder ainsi lorsque nous rendions sur les plages méditerranéennes près de chez mes grands-parents. « C'est vain et chiant comme activité, disait-elle. En plus, tu ne bronzes jamais ».

Je soupire. Si ma peau n'arrive pas à devenir hâlée sous le soleil provençal, elle n'y arrivera pas non plus en Ecosse. Ma peau, ni blanche à l'extrême ni délicieusement mate, reste et restera toujours banale. Toutes ces considérations ne m'empêchent pas d'apprécier cette atmosphère si particulière au mois de septembre.

Je perds un peu la notion du temps et je sors de ma rêverie en apercevant un vieil homme très grand, au loin, entrer dans la limite de mon champ de vision. D'ailleurs l'adjectif grand ne suffit pas, il doit faire la même taille que Madame Maxime, la directrice de Beauxbâtons.

« C'est qui ? je demande. Eileen lève la tête de son Quidditch Weekly.

\- Lui ? C'est Hagrid.

\- Il a euh…

\- Une taille mannequin ? C'est normal, c'est un demi-géant. Il est half-breed. »

Je me relève quelque peu pour mieux le regarder, les coudes sur l'herbe. Il semble nettoyer quelque chose sur le sol. Je n'ai jamais vu de demi-géant de ma vie. Quoique peut-être que Madame Maxime… Non, elle a prouvé lors d'un procès que sa taille était due à une potion de croissance.

« Il y a beaucoup d'hybrides dans cette école… Flitwick est… je tente

\- Hmm il a des ancêtres gobelin, je crois. Ou elfes.

\- Et il y a beaucoup de … non sorciers ? Ici, à Hogwarts ?

\- Eh bien, non je ne crois pas. Il y a bien les fantômes, dont Binns, le prof d'histoire. Dominique et Louis Weasley ont des ancêtres vélanes. Oh, et il doit y avoir quelques étudiants loup-garous.

\- Mon prof de divination est un centaure aussi, continue Gemma. Sinon c'est tout. »

C'est tout ? Cela fait beaucoup, à mon sens. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de telles créatures en France, à l'exception des fantômes. Je repense à Dominique Weasley, c'est étrange de se dire qu'elle n'est pas complètement humaine. Quant aux loup-garous, ils ne sont pas dangereux avec la potion Tue-loup, mais ça reste étonnant que Hogwarts les accueille aussi ouvertement. Je me rallonge sur le sol. Mes pensées sombres détonnent avec le calme du parc.

Je décide alors de rebondir sur le sujet des professeurs, plutôt que discuter des créatures magiques.

« Tu oublies le prof de Transfiguration, Shafiq, je lance en plaisantant. Ce type n'est pas complètement humain.

\- Ew, quelle horreur, c'est à cause de lui que j'ai laissé tomber la métamorphose.

\- En même temps, c'est le directeur des Slytherin. Ce qui serait étonnant, c'est qu'il soit sympa.

\- C'est sûr. C'est un bon prof, reprend Eileen, mais on tremblait tous avant de rentrer dans sa salle de classe. »

Et nous continuons sur ce notre critique en long, en large et en travers de l'ensemble du corps professoral.

* * *

« Hé, j'y pense, ça te dirait de rejoindre le club Daione Sidhe ? » me demande Eileen brusquement, alors que je me sers de tomates. Pour une fois, je ne déjeune pas le samedi chez mes parents à Paris mais bien à Hogwarts, entourée d'adolescents de mon âge. Et de plus jeunes, aussi, je pense en regardant avec dégoût de la soupe dégouliner du menton d'un deuxième année. La question d'Eileen m'arrache à sa contemplation.

« Le club de quoi ?

\- C'est le club des étudiants gaéliques de l'école. Y'a des irlandais et écossais. J'en suis la présidente, me répond-elle avec fierté.

\- Ouh ben je ne sais pas si j'ai le temps, avec..., je fais un grand signe de la main dans le vide, pff tous les cours que j'ai. »

Eileen a l'air déçue. Je me sens coupable mais un club irlando-écossais ça ne me tente pas du tout. Et le gaélique, ça va bien cinq minutes. Le frère moldu de mon père a bien essayé de m'initier à cette langue qu'il enseigne, mais ça me passionne pas. Pour moi, un club de gaélique sonne terriblement… comme mon oncle, en fait. Vieux.

« Okay, tu as le temps d'y réfléchir. » Elle me fait un sourire auquel je réponds timidement, ne souhaitant pas m'engager. Elle reprend ensuite :

« Et n'hésite pas à en parler à tes amis de Beauxbâtons, Arthur et Mathilde. S'ils ont des origines bretonnes ce serait cool qu'ils rejoignent le club des élèves de Cornouailles. Les pauvres, ils ne sont que deux à faire partie du club, cette année.

\- Oui, je leur en parlerai »

Je ne leur en parlerai probablement pas. La conversation est heureusement interrompue par l'arrivée du courrier. Je reconnais la chouette familiale qui se pose à mes côtés. J'ouvre les lettres de ma famille, elles sont datées d'il y a deux jours. Mon frère m'engueule parce que je ne lui ai pas encore envoyé de lettre puis me raconte sa rentrée, mon père me pose diverses questions sur Hogwarts, ma mère m'a écrit un pavé accompagné d'un article d'un journal moldu faisant état d'une série de vols à main armée en Ecosse, précisant « Je sais que ça ne risque pas d'arriver à Hogwarts, mais fais attention, quand même, avec cette vague d'insécurité ». Enfin, ma soeur Aoife, égale à elle même, ne m'a rien envoyé.

Je soupire. J'ai du parchemin à gratter ce soir.

*.*.*

Je me réveille brusquement. L'horloge sur la table de nuit de Malathi indique qu'il est environ deux heures du matin. Je mets ma robe de chambre par dessus mon pyjama. J'ai envie de sortir.

Je quitte le dortoir pour arriver dans la salle commune, qui est toujours aussi calme. Je fais grincer le portrait de la Fat Lady pour arriver dans le couloir. Il est vide et même les tableaux semblent dormir. Je continue mon chemin, l'extérieur du château m'attirant plus fortement qu'un Accio. Je suis dans un état d'excitation étrange, complètement sous adrénaline. Il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant dehors, je pressens avec joie.

Alors que j'arrive au parc d'Hogwarts, tous les éléments rationnels de mon cerveau, qui devraient me prévenir de la stupidité de mes actes et du danger de se faire prendre, semblent être mis en pause. Je continue jusqu'au portail qui mène au quai du Hogwarts Express. Bien évidemment, il est fermé. Je pense à le contourner, avant de me rappeler qu'une barrière invisible entoure Hogwarts et empêche quiconque d'en entrer ou d'en sortir. La frustration me gagne, je veux passer ce portail.

Le vent souffle doucement, les animaux nocturnes poussent des petits cris, les étoiles brillent de mille feux et la température fraîche fait légèrement trembler mon corps. Mais rien de tout cela retient mon attention. Non, mon esprit revient toujours à une seule et même pensée. Il faut que je passe ce portail.

* * *

Et... cliffhanger ! N'hésitez pas à commenter pour critiquer, complimenter (si vous voulez !) ou donner vos théories. Et surtout à me dire si je ne suis pas claire des fois, me signaler des fautes de style, me poser des questions sur l'histoire etc etc. Sérieusement, tout retour de votre part m'interesse.

Enfin, le titre du chapitre "This cold night will turn us all to fools and madmen" est extrait du Roi Lear. Voilà, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt :)


	4. Chapitre 4 - Timor mortis conturbat me

Bonsoir à tous,

Tout d'abord j'aimerai remercier RoxanneForYou, la seule à m'avoir laissé une review au précédents chapitre ! Mais aussi ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris ou follow et tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre.

Bon alors autant vous prévenir ce chapitre va être.. bizarre. Je vous rapelle pour ceux qui ne se souviennent pas : Siobhàn a été prise d'une envie mystérieuse et irréprésible de sortir dehors. On la retrouve le lendemain matin, dans un état... peut-être pas tout à fait normal. Et l'intrigue prinicipale commence vraiment à se développer.

Comme d'habitude, les mots en anglais :

What's the craic/crack ? Expression usitée en Irlande, signifiant littéralement Comment est le fun ? (= Comment ça va ?). Hors Irlande, elle signifie plutôt "Comment est le crack ?", donc à utiliser avec précaution si vous ne souhiatez pas passer pour un drogué.  
Charms : Enchantements  
Slytherin : Serpentard  
N.E.W.T.S. : Aspics  
Galleon : Gallion  
Sickle : Mornilles  
Ravenclaw : Serdaigle  
Thestral : Sombral  
Daily Prophet : Gazette du Sorcier  
Quidditch Weekly : Quidditch Hebdo

Bonne lecture :)

Edit : du 14/04/2015 : Version betatée mise à jour. Merci aux Nerles :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Timor mortis conturbat me**

Un rayon de soleil matinal chauffe ma peau et me réveille. Je suis au beau milieu d'une pièce que je ne connais pas, qui ressemble à une salle de classe abandonnée. Je me relève, gonflée à bloc. Ha, Merlin est de mon côté aujourd'hui ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé que dormir sur le sol puisse être aussi confortable. C'est une expérience à retenter.

Je sors de la salle en sautillant. Je me remémore la nuit passée, durant laquelle j'ai fait une escapade nocturne sans raison apparente. J'ai dû me perdre sur le chemin du retour avant de m'endormir dans une salle au hasard. Mon sourire s'élargit, c'est la première fois que je dors dans une salle de classe, et c'est génial.

Je suis toujours perdue, d'ailleurs, mais c'est pas plus mal. On est dimanche, c'est le moment ou jamais de découvrir le château. Par exemple, je n'avais encore jamais vu ce tableau d'un homme volant sur un balai autour de ce qui ressemble à des organes d'animaux. Il est en train de dormir apparemment, et un écriteau en dessous du tableau indique Günter le Violent. Il est magnifique.

« Vous êtes magnifique, Günter, je lance au tableau.

\- Mpfffm ? »

Le sorcier sort de son sommeil et me lance un regard étonné.

« Oui, je continue. Ce tableau, on dirait un peu un mélange entre les styles assyrien et baroque. Et ce vert, ce vert du ciel, il est différent du bleu de l'océan, mais en même temps, il rappelle le rouge du de votre robe, bien sûr. C'est du génie, quoi. C'est… wouah. Je cherche la salle commune de Gryffindor, c'est par là ? »

Je lui désigne le fond du couloir et là, paf ! Je vois un chandelier ! « Excusez moi Günter, je dis au tableau, il faut que j'aille voir ça », et je m'éloigne sans en savoir plus sur la localisation de ma salle commune.

J'admire le chandelier, et quel chandelier ! Il a des bougies violettes. Je continue d'errer et m'extasier sur le monde alentours. C'est là qu'on peut admirer le romantisme des Britanniques. A Beauxbâtons, il y a des plans partout, donc impossible de se perdre. Alors qu'à Hogwarts, non. On vit au jour le jour, on est libre de se perdre, libre de se retrouver, libre de… rencontrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor ? Je m'approche d'eux moitié courant moitié sautant.

« Hey, what's the craic ? je lance à la cantonade.

\- Hein ? Tu vas bien ? me répond James Potter.

\- Super merci et toi ?

\- Siobhán, commence lentement Eileen, qu'est-ce que tu fous en pyjama dans les couloirs à sept heures du matin ?

\- Oh ben, je me promenais et bah, je me suis perdue, je continue sans me départir de mon sourire.

\- Et euh, tu fais souvent ça ? demande un garçon épais d'une quinzaine d'années.

\- Il ne faut pas s'enfoncer dans la routine dans la vie, je lui réponds. Il faut se laisser surprendre. Tu pourrais mourir demain, et alors, auras-tu vécu pleinement ? »

Les joueurs de Gryffindor méditent sur mes paroles. Oh, mais ils ont des balais, eux aussi ! Je n'ai encore jamais volé en intérieur, si c'était l'occasion ? Je m'approche de celui d'une fillette qui recule légèrement en me regardant bizarrement.

« Je crois qu'on lui a lancé un sortilège d'Allégresse, intervient Fred. Ou de confusion.

\- Ah bon ? je demande. A qui ?

\- A McGonnagal » répond James Potter.

J'éclate de rire. Lancer un sortilège de confusion sur la directrice ? Ce serait trop drôle.

« Eileen, ramène là au dortoir, tu rateras le début de l'échauffement mais tant pis. On peut pas la laisser comme ça » ordonne Fred.

Eileen me prend par la main, main que je balance d'avant en arrière dans un grand mouvement de bras. « Allez, viens » me dit-elle, m'entraînant dans un autre couloir.

Sauf que moi, pas folle, je ne perds pas le fil de mes pensées et garde en tête mon objectif de voler dans les couloirs. Eileen essaye de garder son balai loin de moi sur tout le chemin du retour.

* * *

« Mayday, Mayday » lance Eileen en réveillant Gemma. Cette dernière grogne avant de se replonger dans ses couvertures.

« Barre-toi, Eileen, c'est pas ton dortoir !

\- Non, mais j'ai besoin de tes services de babysitting.

\- Hein ? »

Je ne fais plus attention à la suite de la conversation qui devient un brouhaha incompréhensible car je suis en train de danser en tournant très vite sur moi-même. Je me mets alors à chanter en français.

« Annie aime les baguettes, les baguettes à l'A…

\- Silencio ! intervient Gemma. Okay, Eileen, j'ai la situation sous contrôle. »

Gemma émerge de son lit et m'entraîne dans la salle commune, et Eileen retourne à son entraînement. Elle s'assoit à côté de moi sur un canapé près de la cheminée, et me regarde avec un air sérieux. Je me retiens de glousser.

« Siobhán, la situation est grave. Pourquoi tu étais dans les couloirs un dimanche à sept heures du matin ?

\- Ben pourquoi pas ? C'est interdit ?

\- Ben déjà, oui. Et avec ce genre de pyjama, encore plus. »

Je regarde l'objet du délit. Le bas est en velours vert un peu laminé, et le haut, c'est un t-shirt de l'Association des propriétaires d'aspirateurs volants, dont ma mère fait partie. Je vois pas le problème, bon j'ai de l'herbe un peu partout dessus mais c'est cool l'herbe. Gemma reprend.

« Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les couloirs ?

\- Eh bien, j'avais envie de sortir. Je me suis perdue sur le retour.

\- Pourquoi t'es sortie ? »

Je réfléchis. Bonne question, pourquoi je suis sortie déjà ?

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

\- Eh bien pas clairement, je tente.

\- Tu ne penses pas que quelqu'un… quelqu'un aurait pu te lancer un sort ?

\- Tu veux dire… un Imperium ? je chuchote.

\- Oui, ou un sort de confusion. Ou un sort d'Oubliettes. »

Mon esprit émerge lentement, comme si j'essayais de me concentrer après avoir bu beaucoup d'alcool. Cela ne peut pas être un Imperium, parce que je me sens si bien. Je veux dire, je suis profondément heureuse. C'est flippant. Si c'était une conséquence ou un effet secondaire, en fait ? Si les questions que je me posais en ce moment étaient elles aussi causées par un sort ? Si mon esprit n'était plus fiable, tout simplement ? Si je n'avais plus aucun libre arbitre ?

« Oh, je dis, je me fais plus confiance.

\- Non mais panique pas, tente de me rassurer Gemma.

\- Mais je ne panique pas ! Je suis complètement détendue ! C'est ça qui me fait paniquer ! Je n'arrive pas à paniquer !

\- Reprenons depuis le début. Dis-moi ce dont tu te souviens. Tu étais dans ton dortoir, cette nuit. Et ensuite ?

\- Et ensuite, j'ai eu envie de sortir. Dans le parc.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Comme ça. »

Une pause se fait alors que nous réfléchissons.

« Tu penses à ce que je pense ? me demande alors Gemma.

\- Oui. Euh attends non, tu penses à quoi ? je réponds.

\- Que c'est peut-être quelqu'un du dortoir. »

Gemma prend un faux air de conspirateur. Je rentre dans son jeu et ajoute :

« Ouais, je chuchote, et je suspecte ta pote Catrin. Voldemort en puissance celle-là, je l'ai vue essayer de tuer une mouche hier.

\- T'es con, dit Gemma en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Eh, mais si c'était toi ?

\- Moi ? s'indigne-t-elle. »

Gemma se lève, la main sur le coeur. « Au nom du ciel, vous me faites injure » lance-t-elle théâtralement. Je pars dans un fou rire qui ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter.

« Siobhán, tu ris comme ça parce que je suis hyper drôle ou parce que tu es sous l'influence d'un sort bizarre ?

\- Je…ne…sais…pas »

Au bout de quelques minutes, je parviens enfin à me calmer.

« Bon et ensuite, s'impatiente Gemma, tu t'es levée et il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Ben je suis allée dans le parc...

\- Et tu t'es pas fait prendre ? m'interrompt-elle.

\- Euh… non.

\- La chance du débutant, dit Gemma en grimaçant.

\- Donc je suis allée dans le parc et je suis arrivée devant le portail qui mène au quai du Hogwarts Express.

\- Et ensuite ? »

Gemma me regarde avec appréhension.

« Et ensuite, j'ai posé une bombe, hurlé « Sang pur toujours » et fait exploser le train.

\- Non mais sérieusement, s'agace Gemma.

\- Okay ben en fait, ensuite rien.

\- Rien ? s'étonne-t-elle.

\- Ben oui, j'arrivais pas à passer le portail et je suis rentrée.

\- Si c'est un sort d'Imperium, c'est décevant. Te faire aller à un portail ? C'est nul.

\- Ben, désolée d'avoir tué personne hein.

\- Mais on t'a peut-être lancé un sort d'Oubliettes ?

\- Dis pas des trucs comme ça, ça me fait peur. »

En réfléchissant, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a que deux situations possibles : soit je suis sous le coup d'un sortilège, soit je deviens folle.

Ou alors… une crise de somnambulisme m'était déjà arrivée vers Paris, quand j'avais dix ans. Mes souvenirs sont flous mais je me rappelle que ma mère avait été morte d'inquiétude en me retrouvant à Saint Marcel à trois heures du matin.

Je décide de ne pas en parler à Gemma, cependant. Elle est gentille mais on ne se connaît que depuis une semaine, et je préfère éviter de me faire passer pour plus folle que je le suis.

« Bon, on ne devrait pas y prêter trop attention. C'est probablement une blague d'un Slytherin. »

* * *

« C'est marrant comment tu prononces la formule » me lance Felix Turpin.

Par malchance, je suis à sa gauche en cours de Charms, l'un des rares cours qu'il suit. Nous sommes en train de répéter le charme de répulsion, en le pratiquant pour repousser des araignées. Je soupire, m'attendant à une remarque idiote et ça n'a pas loupé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? je réponds, sur la défensive.

\- Ben, tu la prononces avec un accent.

\- Un accent ?

\- Oui, un accent français, » me répond-il comme si c'était évident. Je hausse les sourcils. Comment est-ce possible d'être aussi stupide ?

« C'est toi qui a un accent, je réplique avec maturité. Un accent anglais.

\- Ben non, je dis la formule normalement moi.

\- A moins que tu sois la réincarnation de Canidia Venefica, ce dont je doute, ta prononciation latine laisse à désirer.

\- Non, parce qu'à Hogwarts on apprend à bien prononcer. »

Je veux bien faire des efforts pour m'intégrer, surtout depuis mon épisode de somnambulisme qui date de l'avant-veille. Pour une raison mystérieuse, personne ne s'est moqué de moi à ce sujet et ça ne s'est pas trop ébruité. Il faut croire qu'Hogwarts est moins branché potins que Beauxbâtons. Ma patience a ses limites cependant. C'est là que je me rends compte que si quelqu'un m'a lancé un sortilège d'Allégresse il y a deux jours, les effets ont totalement disparu maintenant.

« Et « débile congénital », je prononce en français, je l'ai dit sans accent ?

\- Peut-être, je ne parle pas espagnol. »

Je le fixe un moment, choquée. Je croise alors le regard de son ami Potter. Mes yeux lui lancent un silencieux appel au secours.

« Fais pas attention, intervient Potter. Il dit ça pour te taquiner. Il est comme ça avec tout le monde.

\- Non mais attends sérieusement, réplique Turpin en se tournant vers son ami, tu ne trouves pas ça ridicule, la manière dont elle l'a dit ? » Il prend une voix aiguë et haut perchée « Rrrepellllllo Arrranarrum ». Puis il ajoute « Baguette, fromage, grenou, badabum ».

Je vois rouge. C'est une très mauvaise imitation de ma voix. Et puis, grenou ne veut rien dire.

« Parce que Rhipello Ahanahum, je dis d'une voix de camionneur texan aussi grave que possible, c'est mieux ? Tu dois payer un galleon par r correctement prononcé ?

\- En fait, intervient Ahmed Hafez, Préfet en Chef de Ravenclaw se trouvant derrière nous, il y a débat sur la prononciation latine de l'époque, entre les r roulés et gutturaux par exemple. On a des renseignements via les peintures romaines et Les Pensines de Marcus Magicus, et on se rend compte qu'il y a différents accents régionaux. Notamment, certains dialectes accentuent l'antépénultième syllabe, alors que d'autres... »

Mais Felix réplique alors qu'Ahmed continue à parler des prononciations antiques qui n'intéressent personne.

« C'est pas prononcer les r « rrrr » qui vous a aidés à vous défaire de Grrrrrindelwald ! Vous étiez tellement nuls que vous avez capitulé immédiatement, heureusement que nous les anglais on était là pour vous sortir de la mouise ! »

Je lui lance un regard noir, comme si j'avais reçu un appel divin m'exhortant à défendre l'honneur français. Ce qui est un peu ridicule, parce que l'honneur français, en France, je m'en fiche comme de ma première bombabouse. Pendant ce temps, Flitwick continue d'écrire au tableau, sans remarquer que l'entente cordiale franco-britannique est sérieusement remise en question dans sa classe. Potter, dans une vaine tentative de médiation, nous exhorte au calme. « On vire au hors-sujet, là » tente-t-il mollement. Mais je l'ignore et hausse la voix :

« Ah ouais ? Et Voldemort c'était un cadeau de l'Angleterre pour nous sortir de la mouise ? »

\- Et il y a différentes théories entre les mages pour savoir quelle est l'importance de la prononciation face à la pensée. Il y a un livre intéressant dessus, je peux vous donner les références… continue Ahmed.

\- Les gens, on est un peu bruyants là, chuchote Potter.

\- Ha ouais, Voldemort ? VOLDEMORT ! Encore un mot français ! Quelle belle langue hein ? »

Bien sûr, c'est de Felix Turpin que provient cette remarque idiote et bien sûr, il vient de la crier dans la salle. Flitwick sursaute et manque de tomber de l'instable pile de livres sur laquelle il se tient.

J'ai envie de répliquer que la France n'est pas responsable si le premier imbécile venu se choisit un nom français pour faire joli, mais la salle est désormais plongée dans un silence de mort. Flitwick nous regarde d'ailleurs comme si on venait d'avadakadavrariser tout le monde dans la pièce.

« Non, mais, commence-t-il. Non mais, une telle… dissipation ! L'année des N.E.W.T.S., non mais, je demande quand même, hein, de la maturité ! Par Merlin ! » nous réprimande-t-il, incrédule, en faisant des grands mouvements de bras. « Eh bien, si c'est comme ça, et c'est triste d'en arriver là, mais avancez vous, tous les deux, ajoute-t-il en nous désignant Turpin et moi, faites une démonstration du sort ! »

Je soupire, Jeanne d'Arc des temps modernes allant au combat, et m'avance vers le centre de la salle, devant le professeur. Felix Turpin fait de même. Flitwick nous ordonne de lancer chacun un sort de répulsion d'araignées sur un cercle tracé à la craie.

« Repello Aranarum » je prononce le plus clairement possible, et Turpin fait de même. Flitwick conjure alors des araignées qui grimpent le long du tableau tout en évitant nos deux cercles. Je serre les dents quand je vois un misérable et imbécile arachnide entrer dans le mien, alors que celui de Turpin est désespérément vide.

« Très bon sort, Mr. Turpin. Miss Meagher, vous avez encore du travail »

Turpin me regarde, victorieux et sourire en coin. « Grande Bretagne 1, France 0. »

* * *

« Je pense changer de potion de soin du visage, dit Catrin, ma peau est trop sèche.

\- Ah ouais ? je m'exclame, enthousiaste. J'ai une super crème, c'est ma mère qui me la fait, tu t'en mets une fois par semaine, c'est super efficace contre les pores aussi. Et puis c'est pas agressif pour ta peau.

\- Une fois par semaine ? Et tu n'as besoin de rien d'autre ?

\- Non, je réponds. A Beauxbâtons j'ajoutais de l'eau de la fontaine enchantée. Oh et ma mère m'a aussi fait un savon exfoliant pour le corps, j'en mets à chaque douche.

\- T'as de la chance, intervient Gemma. Moi j'achète des produits chez Rothbart, mais c'est un galleon et trois snickles le flacon. »

Je mâche mon morceau de poulet alors que j'essaye de faire la conversion en monnaie française dans ma tête pour avoir une idée de ce que représente une telle somme. Je ne remarque pas Mathilde s'approchant de la table des Gryffindors avant que celle ci me donne une tape dans le dos, manquant de peu de me faire m'étouffer sur mon déjeuner.

« Salut Siobhán ça va ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Ouais ça va » je réponds après avoir toussé et avalé de travers.

Mathilde s'installe à côté de moi, accordant à peine un regard à Gemma et Catrin. Elle continue en français, sans se préoccuper de savoir si elle interrompt quelque chose ou si les autres Gryffindor peuvent la comprendre ou non :

« Pas trop déçue d'avoir raté le sort de répulsion tout à l'heure ? »

Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel, cette fille est d'un soutien incroyable.

« Ben, savoir que j'ai peut-être mal prononcé toutes les formules latines depuis mes onze ans ça fait un choc, je réponds en anglais.

\- C'est pas une histoire de prononciation, m'interrompt Mathilde en repassant au français. Ce que disait… euh… l'autre, là…

\- Felix Turpin.

\- Oui, Felix Turpin, c'était débile. S'il y a une prononciation supérieure c'est celle du français, c'est bien plus proche du latin que l'anglais. Non, il est juste meilleur que toi en Sortilèges, c'est tout.

\- Super » je réponds, sarcastique.

Mathilde se sert à manger alors que je la regarde, suspicieuse.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas à la table des Ravenclaw ? je demande finalement.

\- Oh, il y a eu un malentendu avec les filles de mon dortoir. »

Je regarde le groupe des filles de Ravenclaw de septième année. Elles parlent entre elles avec animation en jetant fréquemment des regards méfiants à Mathilde, qui a l'air gênée.

« Quelle genre de malentendu ? je fais.

\- Tu te souviens d'Assimage ? Le parchemin d'apprentissage des langues qui s'enflamme si tu ne révises pas assez de mots par jour ?

\- Oui, je réponds, tu avais l'air folle dans le train à parler à un bout de papier.

\- Ben voilà. »

Je hausse les sourcils.

« J'ai pas fait mon quota de mots hier et il a un peu pris feu au milieu de la nuit.

\- Un peu pris feu ?

\- Oui, bon ma table de nuit a brûlé et ça s'est un peu répandu sur les rideaux du lit d'à côté »

Je regarde Mathilde, interdite. Et dire qu'avec une petite excursion nocturne je m'inquiétais déjà du futur de ma vie sociale !

« Mais ça va, reprend Mathilde, il y a pas mort d'homme. Enfin elles l'ont mal pris, donc je me suis dit qu'on pouvait manger ensemble ce midi.

\- Ouais, je réponds avec méfiance. Du moment que tu ne mets pas le feu à la table… »

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se déroule tranquillement. Mathilde a arrêté la pyromanie et je ne fais plus de balades nocturnes dans le château. Je passe assez peu de temps avec Arthur, ce qui me déçoit. Dans mes rêves les plus fous de fille encore romantique on faisait un peu plus que se croiser en cours et dans les couloirs cette année. Mais bon, il fallait s'y attendre, Arthur n'est pas quelqu'un très social. Au moins, il ne traîne pas avec cette peste d'Octavia Rookwood, c'est déjà ça.

De toute façon j'ai pas besoin de lui. Par exemple, là je fais des pirouettes sur un balai dans le parc avec quelques septième année de Gryffindor, pendant que d'autres sont au sol et nous encouragent. J'essaye de ne pas perdre la face, parce que certains sont vraiment forts. Et que je suis là pour me faire des amis, pas pour finir défigurée.

« Tombe, tombe Potter ! Prends-toi le sol dans ta face ! » hurle Gemma, assise sur un banc. Cette fille est adorable.

Mais je ne prends pas la peine de regarder si Potter va, ou non, réaliser sa pirouette car une forme argentée attire mon oeil. On dirait… un fantôme de cheval volant. C'est bizarre, parce que je ne crois pas qu'un animal puisse prendre une forme spectrale.

« Vous avez vu ça ? Un cheval fantôme ! » je m'exclame, suspendue à mon balai d'une seule main.

Mais personne ne semble le voir et les Gryffindors se tournent vers moi, surpris. Ah non, je suis déjà passée pour folle il y a cinq jours, ça ne va pas recommencer ! Je me me remets en selle, j'espère avec élégance, et me dirige à toute vitesse vers la créature. Je m'arrête à un mètre de lui.

« Là, vous voyez ? ». Mais ils me regardent comme si j'avais définitivement perdu la tête. Je rapproche ma main, qui traverse de quelques centimètres le spectre avant de rencontrer quelque chose de solide.

Quelque chose de solide ? Je retire ma main comme si on l'avait brûlée. J'entends Catrin au loin crier quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? je crie en retour.

\- Qu'elle le voit aussi. C'est un Thestral. »

Je vais me poser sur le sol, près du groupe. James Potter, Fred Weasley, Isaac Sternberg et Eileen font de même.

« Un thestral ? je demande sans comprendre.

\- Oui, seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent le voir. »

Oh, un sombral.

« Mais ça ne ressemble pas à ça, je m'entête. C'est sensé être squelettique. Et puis je n'ai vu personne mourir.

\- Je peux t'assurer que c'était un Thestral, s'agace Catrin. C'est eux qui nous amènent au château, chaque année. Tu ne les a pas vus ?

\- Non, j'étais en barque avec les première année. »

Je me retourne vers l'animal ailé, mais il a disparu. Il y a quand même quelque chose de bizarre. J'ai vu des descriptions de sombrals dans les livres, et bien ce spectre ne ressemblait pas du tout au dessin. C'est comme si je voyais les sombrals un peu… mais pas complètement.

Peut-être que c'est parce que j'ai vu la mort un peu… mais pas complètement également ? Par exemple un animal de compagnie mort ? Quelque chose qui me serait arrivé quand j'étais jeune ?

Je n'ai jamais encore confronté la mort cependant, de près ou de loin. On a bien eu une chouette qui est morte quand j'avais cinq ans, mais je l'ai pas vue mourir. Mon père m'avait dit qu'elle était partie à la retraite des chouettes, ce n'est que bien après que j'ai compris. Et de toutes façons je ne crois pas que les morts d'animaux comptent.

Je n'ai donc jamais vu quelqu'un mourir. Pas que je m'en souvienne. Pas que je m'en souvienne. Est-ce que c'est possible que je l'aie oublié ?

Fred pose la main sur mon bras et c'est là que je me rends compte que je tremble.

« C'est la première fois que tu vois un Thestral ? me demande-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Euh… Oui… il y a en pas beaucoup en France, je crois. »

Je lève les yeux vers le groupe qui s'est formé autour de moi, le ventre noué. J'ai peur de passer pour une folle encore. Mais au contraire, les Gryffindors semblent me regarder avec un certain… respect ? Comme si j'étais la rescapée d'un évènement dramatique qui me rendrait soudainement intéressante. Avec un sentiment d'imposture dans la poitrine, je décide de ne pas démentir. Je ne veux pas passer pour plus instable que je le suis, ni reconnaître que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

« Tu as les Daily Prophet des six derniers jours ? je demande à James Potter alors que nous sommes dans la salle commune.

\- Euh… oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je voudrais suivre un peu la Ligue de Quidditch, je mens.

\- Ben tu veux pas Quidditch Weekly plutôt ?

\- Non, ils ont un point de vue trop partisan. Et la rubrique du Daily Prophet et de meilleure qualité. »

Je connais pas le magazine Quidditch Weekly, ni la rubrique du Daily Prophet donc je ne sais pas si mon excuse est valable. Le problème ce que je n'ose pas dire à James Potter ce que je cherche vraiment, parce que même à moi je n'ose pas tout à fait me l'avouer.

De plus, je me méfie de lui. Comment peut-on être quelqu'un de fiable tout en étant ami avec Felix Turpin ?

« Ma mère serait ravie d'entendre ça, rit James Potter.

\- Huh ?

\- C'est elle qui écrit la partie sportive du Daily Prophet.

\- Oh oui, tu peux la complimenter de ma part. »

On dirait que mon excuse nulle tourne en ma faveur. James lance un sortilège d'attraction, et un jeune garçon pousse un cri quand il sent une pile de vieux journaux heurter sa nuque. James Potter récupère ceux-ci et me les tend.

Je fais semblant de m'attarder sur la section sportive mais en réalité je passe vite à la rubrique faits divers. Je feuillette tous les exemplaires un à un, aucun ne fait état d'un meurtre ou d'une mort suspecte la semaine dernière.

« Je te les rends, merci, dis-je en m'adressant à James Potter.

\- Alors, les Kenmare Kestral ont gagné contre Puddlemere United ? me demande-t-il.

\- Euh… oui. »

James Potter me regarde avec sérieux.

« C'était une question piège, le match de Kenmare était contre Caerphilly. »

Ah, je m'en doutais. Je soupire et il reprend :

« Tu cherchais s'il y avait des morts suspectes cette semaine ? » Devant mon regard interrogateur, il précise : « J'y ai pensé aussi.

\- Tu as pensé que j'avais tué quelqu'un lors de mon escapade nocturne cette semaine ? je demande, un peu choquée.

\- Non... s'indigne-t-il. Attends... tu penses que tu as tué quelqu'un lors de ton escapade nocturne ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? J'étais comme sous Imperium. Pour ce que j'en sais quelqu'un a pu altérer ma mémoire. »

James Potter secoue la tête.

« Tu es encore plus parano que moi. Je me suis demandé s'il y avait un lien entre samedi dernier et les Thestrals, mais c'est tout. Tu aurais pu être témoin d'un truc et on t'aurait effacé ce souvenir. Enfin bon, tu vois, il n'y a rien d'étrange dans les journaux.

\- Cela ne veut rien dire » je réplique.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Ben, oui, si je tue quelqu'un, je suis tout à fait capable de faire disparaître le corps. Les journaux n'en sauraient rien.

\- Ah ouais ? Et tu ferais comment ?

\- Un Reducto. Ou un Deprimo, je réponds du tac au tac. »

James Potter éclate de rire.

« Je trouve ça un peu inquiétant que tu aies une réponse toute prête à cette question, me dit-il, faussement effrayé.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais pensé à comment faire disparaître un cadavre, Potter, je te croirais pas.

\- Tu as raison. Mais je n'utiliserai pas le sort Deprimo, ça ne ferait pas très propre, tu risques surtout d'étaler des morceaux partout. Un Evanesco, ce serait le plus simple. »

Et c'est dans la chaleur de la salle commune de Gryffindor, entourée de rires d'élèves et continuant un débat morbide avec James Potter, que j'oublie un instant l'animosité franco-anglo-irlandaise, les cours trop exigeants, les chevaux fantômes et des cadavres inexistants.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez (pas) aimé ? Pas trop cliché les sombrals ? J'espère vraiment ne pas partir dans tous les sens, hésitez pas à me recadrer :). Oh et si quelqu'un sait comment représenter un saut de ligne sur ffnet... Ce serait assez génial de me le dire !


	5. Chapitre 5 - Oh Green World

**Notes**

Premièrement, merci de lire cette histoire jusqu'ici. Merci encore à tous ceux qui l'ont reviewée : RoxanneForYou, Mariellys et Arielle. C'est très gentil de prendre le temps de donner votre avis, même si c'est pour dire quelquechose de très court, juste dire que vous avez bien aimé ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Pour répondre à Mariellys qui a demandé en guest (et pour tout ceux que cette info intéresse, au passage) si j'étais irlandaise ou à moitié irlandaise : Désolée, mais non, je viens d'un autre peuple celtique. Ta review était adorable, je suis contente que tu apprécies les mots en anglais, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

Ensuite, j'ai désormais une beta *applaudissements de la foule en délire*. Elle a corrigé les chapitres précédents et celui ci. Merci aux Nerles donc, muchas gracias pour tes corrections et tes précieuses remarques (y compris les smileys !). Sérieusement, les Nerles ont fait un boulot incroyable, elles ont corrigé des fautes qui me seraient passées complètement au-dessus, fait la guerre aux répétitions et lourdeurs de style et relevé plein d'incohérences. Un boulot tellement incroyable, donc, que Les Nerles méritent tout à fait le pluriel de leur pseudo.

**Comme prévu voici les mots en anglais** (+ une phrase d'allemand, c'est du bonus). Rassurez vous, pas besoin de remonter le lexique à chaque fois, normalement le contexte suffit à comprendre.

Who Let the elves out : Qui a laissé les sortir les elfes ?  
Weird Sisters : Bizarr'Sisters  
Hufflepuff : Poufsouffle  
Slytherin : Serpentard  
Hogsmeade : Pré-au-Lard  
Transfiguration : Métamorphoses  
Gryffindor : Gryffondor  
Hogwarts : Poudlard  
Es tut mir so Leid : Je suis tellement désolé(e)  
Merlin's Beard : Par la Barbe de Merlin  
N.E.W.T.S. : A.S.P.I.C.S.  
Zonko's Joke Shop : Zonko, Farces et attrapes  
Weasleys' Whizard Wheezes : Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux.  
Nose biting teacups : Tasses à thé mordeuses  
Knuts : Mornilles  
Sugar Quill : Plumes en sucre  
Three Broomsticks : Trois balais

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - Oh Green World**

J'observe la carte en papier que je compte envoyer à Arianne pour son anniversaire. On a une compétition des meilleures cartes enchantées dans notre groupe d'amis, et il est de plus en plus en plus difficile de faire mieux que les années précédentes.

L'exercice est délicat car il faut que ce soit en même temps complexe et ridicule. Par exemple, Gwénaëlle avait envoyé à Melwyn il y a deux mois une lettre qui prenait la voix de Madame Maxime déblatérant des choses plutôt obscènes quant au fait que Melwyn avait enfin atteint l'âge légal. C'était assez dérangeant.

J'ai un peu plus de subtilité que Gwénaëlle et je voulais tenter cette fois ci un mélange dessin et musique. C'est assez simple de rendre une carte musicale, mais créer une image mouvante, c'est une autre affaire. Je tente pour cela de visualiser très clairement le professeur Flitwick se déhanchant au rythme de _Who Let the elves out ?_ des Weird Sisters.

« Noon, Julius et Isobel ont rompu ? C'est fouuuu ! » s'écrie Catrin.

Je soupire. Pas moyen de travailler dans ces conditions. Enfin, de travailler… Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma carte incomplète où une moitié de Flitwick improvise quelques pas de danse. Pas moyen de se concentrer plutôt.

« Oui, mais ça devait arriver, répond une Hufflepuff de septième année, Rebecca Monkstanley. C'était une Slytherin, ils n'allaient mais tellement pas ensemble ! »

Elle se penche vers Catrin et moi et chuchote :

« Entre nous, je pense qu'il a toujours été attiré par Moira. »

Eh ben, heureusement que je suis assise. Catrin ouvre grand les yeux, apparemment choquée. La discussion continue pendant un certains temps sur la vie sentimentale de tous les membres du château, à l'exception peut-être de McGonagall. J'essaie de participer un peu à la conversation mais le coeur n'y est pas. Pour être tout à fait honnête, à Beauxbâtons je suivais comme tout le monde les derniers rebondissements des couples phares de l'Académie. Mais là, je ne connais pas les trois-quarts des noms mentionnés. Catrin parle ensuite d'un certain Owen Floyd, avec qui elle a rendez vous à Hogsmeade.

« Et toi, m'interroge Rebecca Monkstanley, tu vas à Hogsmeade avec quelqu'un ?

\- Pardon ? J'y vais… avec vous non ? » Je fais un grand geste de la main désignant Eileen et Gemma.

Eileen, qui n'avait pas participé à la conversation jusque là, lève la tête de son livre de botanique.

« Ce que Rebecca veut dire, c'est que certains, mais pas tous, dit-elle en lançant un regard appuyé à Catrin et Rebecca, vont à Hogsmeade en amoureux.

\- Je sais bien Eileen, je lui réponds en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. C'est pas le cas pour nous ? »

Mais Rebecca recentre bien vite la conversation.

« Allez, je suis sûre que quelqu'un va t'inviter Siobhán… »

J'hésite à lui répondre que je n'espère pas, merci, parce que ma dernière relation à Beauxbâtons était plus ennuyeuse qu'un livre sur la guerre gobeline des deux tulipes. En plus, ça me paraît stressant, une sortie de couple l'un des seuls jours où on a le droit de quitter le château. Si j'ai besoin d'acheter des petites culottes, par exemple ? Ce n'est pas le cas, mais c'est l'idée : impossible de faire ses courses tranquillement.

Bon, évidemment, si Arthur m'invite je veux bien mettre mes voeux de célibat de côté un moment et mes achats de sous vêtements à plus tard … Rebecca continue, me sortant de mes pensées qui virent à la guimauve.

« … toi et ton accent français trop mignon ! »

Sur ce, la Terre s'ouvre et m'engloutit. Une seconde après, je reprends conscience du monde qui m'entoure. Je m'en doutais, au fond, mais cela n'atténue en rien la violence du choc. La carte à moitié faite pour Melwyn, ma plume tâchée d'encre, le bruit du vent qui passe par la fenêtre ouverte, rien de cela n'a plus de sens. Je lève les yeux. Eileen regarde Catrin. Catrin regarde Rebecca. Rebecca regarde Gemma. Gemma me regarde, désolée. « J'ai vraiment un accent français ? » je l'interroge.

« C'est léger, hein… Mais on l'entend quand même un peu, me répond-elle.

\- Oui, c'est marrant, c'est un mélange d'accent irlandais et français, continue Catrin d'un ton léger, indifférente à la gravité de la situation.

\- Un accent dublinois, plutôt » précise Eileen.

Ma famille ne m'a jamais rien dit. Pourquoi m'ont-ils laissé vivre dans le mensonge ? Eileen se rapproche de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

« Cela pourrait être pire. Tu pourrais avoir le même accent qu'elles » me dit-elle en désignant les trois anglaises qui se lancent dans un concert unanime de protestations.

* * *

Quelques minutes avant le cours de Transfiguration, Dominique Weasley se glisse sur le siège à côté du mien, m'attirant la jalousie d'une partie de la gent masculine du cours. Isaac Sternberg, le préfet de Gryffindor, me lance même un regard noir.

« On n'est plus partenaires de Transfiguration ? » demande-t-il à Dominique, l'air vexé.

Dominique hausse les épaules.

« Ben, non, tu vois bien que je suis avec Siobhán » répond-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Je me sens un peu de trop devant le drame qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Je me souviens pas d'avoir déjà assisté à une rupture de partenariat de Métamorphoses. Est-ce que c'est quelque chose qui a une signification particulière à Hogwarts ? Les groupes de travail en cette matière seraient-ils censés durer éternellement ? Auraient-ils une signification romantique aussi incongrue que les rendez-vous d'Hogsmeade ?

Isaac marmonne « Bien » avant de rejoindre la table de Fred Weasley à grandes enjambées. Non, probablement pas.

« Tiens, je me demandais, tu connais mes cousins ? Ils sont français aussi. »

Avant que j'aie le temps de préciser que je ne connais pas toute la communauté sorcière française, Dominique enchaîne :

« C'est Delacour, Sorin et Metge, leur noms de famille.

\- Delacour, c'est une famille connue en France c'est sûr, depuis la guerre. Metge, Metge… ça me dit quelque chose aussi. »

Je sursaute quand le Lumos se fait dans mon cerveau. « Ah oui ! » je m'exclame. Certains élèves se tournent vers moi, surpris par le fait que j'ai haussé le ton, mais comme nous parlons français il ne peuvent pas savoir notre sujet de conversation. Sauf Arthur, qui me regarde avec curiosité.

« Mon frère euh… connaît une Aure Metge. » En fait, j'ai entendu mon frère dire à ses amis un commentaire assez indécent sur les fesses et la poitrine de la fille en question, mais je vais pas lui répéter cela.

« Oh, je la connais bien ! C'est ma cousine issue de germain, en fait c'est la fille de… »

Je ne saurai jamais qui sont les parents de cette personne super bien foutue d'après Paul, parce qu'Alistair Shafiq, notre professeur de Transfiguration, vient d'entrer dans la salle.

Pour beaucoup de gens, entrer dans une salle de classe est une activité simple, pour ne pas dire banale. Pas pour Alistair Shafiq. Non, entrer dans une pièce, c'est envoyer un message. Il arrive donc avec brusquerie et claque la porte derrière lui. Un élève, je crois que c'est un ami de Dominique, se la prend en pleine figure, et Shafiq lui lance un regard mauvais. Le jeune homme, une main sur son nez, s'enfuit s'asseoir sans demander son reste. Shafiq se dirige ensuite vers son bureau dans un bruissement de cape très théâtral.

Pour être honnête, cette entrée est tellement extrême qu'elle pourrait être ridicule s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre, comme Flitwick. Mais Shafiq est un homme dont la stature, le regard et même la coupe de cheveux hurlent au passant innocent « Dégagez, immonde veracrasse ». Le silence se fait donc instantanément.

« Bonjour » commence-t-il, sur le ton de quelqu'un qui maudit notre famille pour les sept prochaines générations. « Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir la métamorphose humaine ». Il s'interrompt quand il voit que l'élève blessé au visage est en train de se lancer un sort de soin.

« Je vous dérange, Mr. Croaker ? » L'élève gémit en signe de dénégation. Shafiq reprend son discours. « Vu votre niveau… il y aura sûrement des accidents ». La salle frémit, il reste impassible. Après les cours de révisions de la rentrée, on va enfin passer aux choses sérieuses. « C'est pour cela que nous allons commencer par un sort simple. Vous allez apprendre à transformer la peau de votre main en écailles. »

Quoi ? Mais c'est nul. On peut déjà faire ça en Sortilèges.

« Evidemment, il ne s'agit pas de lancer un misérable petit enchantement, comme vous avez l'habitude de faire, qui ne donne que l'apparence d'écailles. Non, c'est bien plus noble que cela. Il faut transformer la matière biologique. » D'un mouvement de baguette, il dessine un schéma au tableau. Je le mets facilement dans mon top cinq des schémas les plus obscurs.

Je commence alors à prendre des notes, essayant de noter à la fois tout ce qu'il dit et tout ce qu'il écrit. Cela s'avère assez coton. Au bout de dix minutes, il efface les six règles de la thérianthropie dynamique. Je soupire : je n'en ai noté que trois et la moitié de la quatrième. Je me penche vers le parchemin de Dominique, mais il lui manque la dernière loi et mon mouvement de bras fait se renverser mon encrier.

« Cathadème » je m'exclame devant mes notes tachées, avant de le nettoyer d'un sort. J'ai pris encore plus de retard.

« Vous ! » s'exclame brusquement Shafiq en se tournant vers ma table. Je retiens mon souffle. « Miss Weasley » continue-t-il. Ouf, c'est pas passé loin. Je remarque du coin de l'oeil que Fred Weasley a sursauté à l'énonciation de son nom de famille. Dans d'autres circonstances, cela m'aurait fait rire. « De quelle type est la thérianthropie bambourgienne ? »

Oh, Merlin, je ne sais même pas ce que ce terme signifie ! On a pas vu ça à Beauxbâtons. Mais Dominique répond d'une voix mal assurée « De type contact, Professeur », ce qui a l'air de le satisfaire. Il pose encore quelques questions à la classe avant de lancer :

« Bien, bien, nous pouvons commencer la pratique. Vous transformerez la main de votre partenaire ».

J'espère que Dominique n'est pas mauvaise en métamorphoses, car je tiens à ma main. J'aurai peut-être dû me mettre à côté de Mathilde, en fait. Je la cherche du regard. Elle fixe ses notes et semble au bord des larmes. Son niveau d'anglais est pas encore très bon, elle pas dû réussir à tout retranscrire. Magnanime, je suis prise de pitié.

« Mathilde, hé, Mathilde psst ». Elle lève les yeux vers moi. « Je te passerai mes notes ». Elle me sourit, ne sachant pas encore qu'elles sont presque aussi incomplètes que les siennes.

« Et je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation de bavarder ! » hurle Shafiq. Je me tourne vers Dominique, prête à me mettre au travail.

« A qui l'honneur ? »

* * *

« Stlliocutis » énonce Dominique.

La peau de ma main se modifie pour prendre la couleur de celle d'un lézard, sans se transformer en écailles pour autant.

Dominique soupire. Cela fait vingt minutes qu'on essaye cette formule et aucune de nous deux n'a beaucoup avancé. Sa main est plus rêche cependant, et de la peau manque de partir, un peu comme pour un serpent en pleine mue.

« J'ai horreur de ce sort » marmonne-t-elle, et je la comprends.

Un hurlement retentit soudain dans la pièce. La main d'Harfang Poliakoff a disparu. Hannah Gödelmann se confond en excuses devant son partenaire d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix. Je hausse un sourcil : il a un cri vraiment très aigu pour un homme de sa carrure.

« Ah, je l'attendais, celle-là » lance Shafiq avec un grand sourire, après avoir entendu les « Es tut mir so Leid ! » d'Hannah. Il se dirige vers les deux étudiants. « Accompagnez-le à l'infirmerie, Miss Gödelburg. Vous autres, passez au contre-sort maintenant. Vous essayerez de reverser le sort que votre binôme vous a jeté ».

Evidemment, il est plus dur de défaire l'oeuvre d'un autre sorcier que la sienne. Après avoir essayé plusieurs fois, la main de Dominique retrouve son aspect normal, mais semble toujours un peu desséchée.

Je fais de même, mais le tracé verdâtre d'écailles ne fait que diminuer sans disparaître complètement. « Reversocute » j'énonce plus distinctement.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur quand je vois une teinte verte se propager de ma main au reste de mon corps. Non, non, non.

« Nom d'un scroutt, s'exclame Dominique. Tu es toute verte !

\- J'ai planté le contre-sort, je gémis. Mon visage est vert aussi ? »

Je louche pour tenter de voir mon nez.

« Oui, il est vert aussi. Mais euh… ne t'inquiète pas … euh, reprend Dominique, une fois la surprise passée. C'est une jolie teinte de vert, c'est très léger et euh… ça te va bien »

* * *

Mon accent français, ma peau verte et moi nous asseyons avec mauvaise humeur à la table des Gryffindor pour le déjeuner.

« Oh, ça y est, c'est l'invasion extra-terrestre ? » demande Catrin.

Je lui jette un regard noir.

« Huh ? Des quoi ? » Gemma lève les yeux vers moi. « Merlin's Beard, s'étonne-t-elle, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Je grommelle une réponse qui ressemble à « Shafiq », « Gros troll » et « Sort de merde ».

« Cela pourrait être pire, intervient James Potter qui s'assied à ma gauche. Au moins, tu as toujours ta main.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi vous avez pris Transfiguration comme matière pour les N.E.W.T.S. , s'étonne Felix.

\- Yep, nous on avait pas cours de la matinée, se réjouit Gemma, qui fait un high five à Felix.

\- Merci du soutien, je réponds. »

Eileen éclate de rire.

« Oh mais non, tu es très mignonne comme cela. On dirait un petit, non, un grand lutin. Un lutin mannequin. Ou un farfadet.

\- Ou une banshee, continue Fred Weasley. Si tu cries, on meurt tous ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je réponds, je suis tentée d'essayer.

\- Ah ouais ? Ben vas-y. »

J'ouvre la bouche avant de réaliser que je n'ai pas le courage de hurler à plein poumons devant presque toute l'école. Et puis il y a le risque que je fasse un cri aussi minable que celui d'Harfang Poliakoff. Pendant ce temps, James Potter se sert de concombres.

« En ton honneur, Meagher, je ne vais manger que du vert aujourd'hui.

\- C'est trop gentil Potter.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, s'exclame Gemma. Ta peau n'est pas si verte que ça. Cela ne se voit presque pas. On dirait juste que tu es un peu malade. »

Je regarde à nouveau mon bras pendant que James énonce « Colovaria ». Son morceau de pain devient vert également.

« C'est assorti à tes yeux. Et puis, tu es aux couleurs de l'Irlande ! lance Eileen.

\- Ou de Slytherin, marmonne Felix.

\- Il ne manque plus que le orange du drapeau » continue-t-elle comme si Felix ne l'avait pas interrompue.

Je lâche mes couverts et porte la main à mes cheveux.

« Ah non, tu me feras pas devenir rousse ! »

L'arrivée des chouettes met fin à notre conversation et j'aperçois Lug, notre hibou familial. Je souris en reconnaissant l'écriture de mon frère sur l'enveloppe. J'ouvre la lettre tout en caressant distraitement Lug.

_Shivou, ma grande soeur chérie adorée,_

_Tu es en cours avec le fils d'Harry Potter ? Mais c'est génial ! Il t'a parlé de son père ? Tu lui as parlé de moi ? Tu sais ce que Harry Potter pense de l'accord franco-britannique sur les droits elfiques ? Si ça se trouve, tu vas tomber amoureuse de son fils, vous allez vous marier et il deviendra ton beau-père ! Du coup pour moi il deviendrait… le beau père de ma soeur. Ce serait cool non ? « Harry Potter, le beau-père à ma soeur »._

Un peu moins cool que « Le Survivant » comme titre quand même. Je lance un regard sceptique au fils du futur « beau-père de la soeur de mon frère » qui est en train de manger des pommes de terre vertes, puis je reprends ma lecture.

_En attendant comment vas tu ? Tout se passe bien en France, mais je regrette que tu ne sois plus à la maison. C'est vide le week-end. _

_Les cours à Beauxbâtons ont maintenant complètement repris. En DCFM le prof n'a pas arrêté de me demander de tes nouvelles, si tout se passait bien à Hogwarts pour toi et tout et tout. T'étais vraiment une grosse fayote dans sa classe !_

_Sinon, j'ai recommencé la volpaume. J'ai joué contre Anathase avant-hier, je l'ai massacré 6-4, 6-5, 6-1. J'ai vraiment eu chaud lors du deuxième set, parce que à 5-4 je perds la chasse et qu'Anathase marque en deuxième volée côté devers et je me dis « Mince, si je perds ce set j'aurai plus le mental pour le reste du match ». _

Lug me mord la main que j'avais laissée près de son bec et je lève la tête du compte-rendu sportif de mon frère. « Oiseau de malheur », je marmonne. Je lui donne des biscuits pour hibou et retourne à la lettre, sautant quelques lignes pour m'épargner la description du jeu de mon frère. Bla bla _deuxième volée,_ blabla _hors du court_, _reprise de jeu,_ ah fin du match, enfin.

_Oh, et tu sais quoi ? Maman envoie des macarons faits maison à Aoife ! C'est scandaleux non ? J'ai demandé pourquoi moi j'y avais pas le droit, maman m'a dit que c'est parce qu'Aoife était à Londres, qu'elle avait besoin de nourriture française._

Je fronce les sourcils. Personne m'envoie de macarons à moi, comment ça se fait ? Mon frère a raison, c'est un scandale ! Et puis ma mère fait presque jamais des macarons, c'est quoi ce favoritisme ?

_C'est trop injuste, tu y as droit toi ? J'en ai piqué discrètement du coup, mais je crois que maman m'a vu. Moi je dis, y'a pas de raison qu'elle, elle en ait et pas nous ! J'ai envoyé une lettre à Aoife pour lui demander des explications. _

_Je dois y aller parce je vais voir Saska cet après-midi. Je t'embrasse, si tu n'as pas de macarons ne mange pas de pudding pour te consoler, _

_Ton frère préféré, _

_Paul. _

Je replie ma lettre avec le sourire, même s'il faut que j'enquête sur l'affaire des macarons. Je vois une main verdâtre sur l'enveloppe. Une main verdâtre ?!

Ah oui, c'est ma main, c'est vrai. Est-ce que le contre-sort que j'ai lancé a atténué mes facultés mentales ?

« Des bonnes nouvelles de chez toi ? me demande Fred Weasley.

\- Plutôt, je réponds. Dis moi, qu'est-ce que ton oncle pense de l'accord franco-britannique sur les droits elfiques ? »

* * *

_Mon frère préféré, _

_Harry Potter est plutôt pour l'accord franco-britannique sur les droit elfiques, mais il pense que ça ne va pas assez loin et que c'est surtout un effet d'annonce. J'ai sympathisé (et seulement sympathisé, ne t'emballe pas !) avec son fils, son neveu et sa nièce. Figure-toi que cette dernière est la cousine d'Aure Metge. Tu pourrais sortir avec elle non ? Comment ça tu pourrais dire « Harry Potter, l'oncle de la cousine issue de germain à ma copine ». _

_J'ai lu avec intérêt ton compte-rendu de ton match de volpaume. Personne n'y joue, ici, c'est branché uniquement Quidditch. Je vais essayer d'en motiver certains, mais il faudrait que je trouve le matériel. Félicitations en tout cas, tu as très bien joué. _

_Quand j'ai appris l'affaire des macarons en lisant ta lettre hier, j'étais verte. Vraiment verte, parce que j'avais raté un contre-sort et toute ma peau avait changé de couleur. C'est passé et aujourd'hui j'ai une teinte normale. _

_Cela me fait penser qu'il y a des professeurs ici encore plus fous qu'à Beauxbâtons. Ce n'est pas dit que je ressorte entière de cette année. _

_Donc bien sûr que non, maman ne m'envoie pas de macarons ! J'ai reçu une lettre d'Aoife aujourd'hui, elle me dit que tout va bien à Londres, elle me parle de théories arithmantiques et ne mentionne pas de colis de pâtisseries. Je suis d'accord, pourquoi elle en aurait et pas nous ? Je te laisse enquêter là-dessus._

_Tu peux aussi glisser à maman que j'aime beaucoup les macarons aussi, je n'ai rien contre le fait d'en recevoir. _

_Je dois te laisser mais je te fais des gros bisous. Tu me manques. Embrasse la famille pour moi ! Et arrête de piquer de la nourriture !_

_Ta grande soeur chérie adorée, _

_Siobhán_

* * *

Je resserre ma cape face à l'air frais de Hogsmeade. J'apprécie le fait d'être dans ce village rempli de joyeuses boutiques. Je suis avec Gemma et Eileen, Catrin nous ayant laissé tomber pour rejoindre son rendez-vous. Elle s'est donné l'air tellement important, comme si c'étaient des fiançailles, et non une simple balade adolescente.

Je m'arrête devant la devanture d'un magasin en mauvais état, juste à côté du magasin des Frères Weasley. « Zonko's oke Shop » est écrit sur la devanture.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? je demande.

\- Quoi, ça ? »

Eileen se retourne, et s'arrête à mes côtés.

« C'est un vieux magasin de farces et attrapes, Zonko. Tout le bâtiment » Eileen me désigne la boutique et sa voisine Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, « était à eux avant, mais il ont vendu après la guerre. »

Peut être que Zonko a eu une gloire passée, mais maintenant c'est complètement délabré. On peut encore distinguer à travers la vitrine des produits aux noms étranges, tels que « Nose biting teacups ».

« Trois Knuts seulement ? s'étonne Gemma. Ce n'est pas très cher. Moins que chez Weasleys, en tout cas.

\- On entre ? »

Je surjoue ma témérité et ma main tremble un peu en s'approchant de la poignée. La boutique ne fait vraiment pas envie.

« Ah, non, t'es folle !

\- Allez, on est des Gryffindor, oui ou non ? »

Les filles se regardent avant de se retourner vers moi. « Allons-y ». Cathadème.

La porte grince terriblement et un tintement peu mélodieux signale l'arrivée de visiteurs. Je m'avance dans la boutique. Je remarque immédiatement la caissière, plutôt vieille, qui sanglote. J'échange un regard gêné avec Gemma et Eileen. Pourquoi sommes-nous entrés ici, déjà ?

La femme nous aperçoit, sèche ses larmes et tente un sourire.

« Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Avant que mon cerveau prenne conscience de mes actions, je m'approche d'elle.

« Vous allez bien ? » je lui demande de but en blanc.

« Oui » commence-t-elle, avant de sangloter de plus belle. « Non. Mon mari… mon mari est… ». Elle renifle. « Il est mort ». Nouveau reniflement. « Il y a une semaine ». Elle se mouche bruyamment.

Gemma, Eileen et moi nous regardons, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Bon, euh, on ne va pas vous déranger alors » répond Gemma.

Je me tourne vers elle et mon expression devient accusatrice, on va pas la laisser comme ça ! Elle me répond silencieusement quelque chose comme « Que veux-tu qu'on fasse, de toute façon ? »

« Et bien en sa mémoire… on va vous prendre… euh… une douzaine de … » Je repère un emballage qui a l'air correct, et pas trop risqué. « De Sugar Quills ». Des plumes en sucre, ça ne peut pas être dangereux, si ?

« Oh… prenez les, je vous les offre, à quoi … à quoi bon de toutes façons ? Je vais fermer boutique moi. Je ne vais pas y arriver. Sans Orpheus…

\- J'insiste » répond Eileen en lui tendant un paquet de Knuts.

Nous prenons ensuite rapidement congé d'elle et sortons.

« Eh bien, quelle ambiance » commente Gemma alors que nous sommes à nouveau à l'air libre.

Je sors une Sugar Quill de son emballage.

« Tu penses qu'elles sont encore comestibles ? Elles ont l'air assez…

\- Elle ont au moins vingt ans, tu veux dire. Non, à ta place je n'en mangerais pas. Tiens, mais c'est Felix ! »

Celui-ci nous fait signe. Il semble être devant un bar.

« On va le rejoindre aux Three Broomsticks ? Demande Gemma

\- Allez-y, je réponds, pas pressée de le voir. Je vais encore prendre l'air. Je vous retrouve là bas ».

Celles-ci acquiescent et je me retrouve seule dans la ruelle. Je pense au petit vieux qui est mort dans son magasin en ruine. J'ai une petite idée soudaine et me dirige vers le cimetière, qui jouxte une sorte de chapelle.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de tombes, il faut dire que c'est un petit village. J'aperçois un vieux caveau dont les morts remontent au XVIIIème siècle.

Très vite cependant, j'arrive vers une tombe récente. Mon coeur manque un battement quand je vois l'épitaphe. Un étrange sentiment remonte du fond de ma conscience.

_Orpheus Zonko_

16 June 1936 - 12 September 2021

_A beloved father and husband_

_Ne flectat retro sua lumina_

Il est mort le 12 septembre 2021. C'est la date de mon étrange escapade nocturne et je le sais, ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Il me reste plus qu'à résoudre cette énigme : quelle est le lien entre moi, Orpheus Zonko, et cette nuit de septembre ?

* * *

Est-ce que vous avez plus de pistes que Siobhan ? Qui sait d'où provient l'épitaphe ? Le titre du chapitre ? Est-ce que Siobhan a tué un viel homme innocent ?

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)


	6. Chapitre 6 - Opération Eurydice

**Mots en anglais : **

Three Broomsticks : Trois Balais  
Great Hall : Grande Salle  
Bloody Baron : Baron Sanglant

**Note :**  
Ce chapitre vire bizarre, surtout à la fin. C'est un tournant bizarre tout à fait prévu dans l'histoire, depuis longtemps, ne vous inquiétez pas. Merci pour toutes vos reviews passées et à venir (merci spécialement à RoxanneForYou, en fait, seule review du chap précédent !). Désoléee pour le retard dans la publication, ma vie est un peu folle. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre , mais dans tous les cas je suis curieuse de vos avis.

Enfin, une petite pensée pour Les Nerles qui, encore une fois, s'est abimée les yeux à corriger ce chapitre. Reconnaissance éternelle sur elle.

Résumé des épisodes précédents. Siobhan fait une crise d'insomnie à la mi-Septembre et se souvient sortir de l'école sans raison apparente. Le lendemain, elle n'est pas tout à fait dans son état normal, comme droguée. Elle se rend compte une semaine plus tard qu'un homme est mort, cette nuit là : le chapitre reprend alors qu'elle se trouve devant sa tombe.  
Pendant ce temps, Paul son frère se scandalise du fait que sa mère envoie des macarons à leur soeur Aoife, sans leur en donner. Mathilde et Arthur, les deux autres étudiants de Beauxbâtons, travaille avec acharnement pour l'une, continue à être un beau gosse mystérieux et distant pour l'autre.

**Chapitre 6 - Opération Eurydice **

J'ai probablement quelque chose à voir avec la mort d'Orpheus Zonko.

Bon. Et alors ?

Dans le pire des cas, j'ai tué un vieux. Des vieux, il en meurt tous les jours. Il avait dans les quatre-vingt ans, de toute façon, si ça se trouve il était très malade. Cela aurait pu être plus grave, un enfant avec la vie devant soi par exemple. Et si on m'arrête… non personne le saura jamais.

Non, mais c'était horrible ce que je viens de penser. Vieux ou pas, il méritait de vivre. Et puis, je n'ai tué personne. C'est pas le genre de chose qu'on oublie, quand même.

Il était aussi difficile de nier, lorsque je me trouvais devant sa tombe, de l'humanité d'Orpheus Zonko. Je me sentais si proche de lui, comme si il n'était pas tout à fait parti, juste endormi sous terre et prêt à se réveiller. Un fragment de passé dans un cadavre en décomposition.

« Euh… tu sais, si tu n'aimes pas la Bièreaubeurre, tu n'es pas obligée de la finir, hein. »

Je lève les yeux vers Moria Fawley, une amie de Dominique, et je suis brusquement ramenée dans le bar des Three Broomsticks. Dominique, elle, rit aux éclats avec son cousin Fred, tandis que le reste de la tablée me regarde, attendant une réaction de ma part.

« Ah non, je réponds, c'est délicieux. » Je prends une gorgée de cette boisson magique britannique et essaye de me débarrasser mon esprit de ces images morbides.

« On s'inquiétait, on pensait que tu nous avais quittés, plaisante Eileen.

\- Non, non, je suis là, corps et âme » je dis avant de me lancer dans un rire trop aigu qui sonne très faux.

Le groupe se lance un regard étonné.

« Enfin, on parlait d'un sujet capital, reprend Gemma.

\- Oui ?

\- Oui. August Davies ou Ruben Corner ? »

Je mets quelques secondes à comprendre la question. August Davies étant le chanteur du groupe The Dementors, elle doit me demander lequel des deux hommes je préfère.

« Euh… qui est Ruben Corner ? je demande d'une petite voix.

\- Quoi ?! Tu ne le connais pas ?! » s'étrangle Eileen.

Elle repose brusquement sa chope sur la table et renverse sa boisson sur son voisin. « Ma chemise ! » glapit Julius Croaker. La distraction est bienvenue et c'est à coup de rires et de gorgées de ce liquide ambré que j'éloigne Zonko de mon esprit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me tartine sans enthousiasme une tranche de pain quand un colis s'écrase sur mon assiette. Je l'ouvre et je retiens mon souffle en apercevant son contenu.

Jamais un lundi n'a aussi bien commencé. Des macarons multicolores s'offrent à mes yeux et j'en salive d'envie. Je me retiens de me jeter dessus comme une malpropre, et je lis le mot qui l'accompagne.

* * *

_Siobhán, Paul_

_Puisque la moindre chose prend des proportions inimaginables dans cette famille, je vous donne cette semaine le colis de macarons que maman m'envoie. _

_Et arrête avec tes larmoiements d'injustice, Paul, il se trouve que maman voulait juste me faire plaisir. Elle est persuadée que je me nourris mal. Il y'a aucune théorie conspirationiste d'enfant préféré là dessous, pitié. T'inquiète, tu restes le petit dernier à sa maman. _

_En plus, m'envoyer une beuglante à mon lieu de travail pour si peu, Paul, sérieusement ? Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me demander si ma maman me prépare toujours mon goûter, maintenant. J'ai dû expliquer à mon maître que tu avais des problèmes mentaux et un rapport obsessionnel à la nourriture. Au passage, moi aussi je sais envoyer des beuglantes. _

_Siobhan j'ai bien reçu ta lettre, c'est trop gentil, c'est super que tout se passe bien à Hogwarts. J'y répondrai dans la semaine, mais là je n'ai pas le temps j'ai un papier à écrire (désolée ! Mais je t'écris vite, promis). _

_Je vous aime, _

_Bisous,_

_Aoife_

* * *

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant le style direct si typique de ma soeur, mais mon attention se reporte bien vite sur mes petits chéris adorés. Mes macarons. J'en porte un à ma bouche.

Hmmmmm…. Vraiment c'est divin. Merci maman, enfin non, merci ma soeur.

« Oulà, tu as un orgasme en plein dans le Great Hall ? me demande James Potter.

\- Oh oui », je réponds.

Fred Weasley se tourne vers nous.

« Hein ? Ca devient intéressant par ici. »

Je pose ma moitié de macaron religieusement sur mon assiette.

« Goûtez-en un, mais un seul, pas plus » je précise, paniquée, alors que Potter a déjà sa main dans le paquet. « Vous allez comprendre ».

Ils m'obéissent et après une bouchée je vois à leurs visages qu'ils ont, effectivement, compris. Fred Weasley émet même un grognement. Nous nous regardons les yeux brillants comme si nous avions découvert le sens de la vie.

« Ouh, mais il se passe quoi ici » ? demande Turpin en cassant l'ambiance, avant de voir les macarons. « Oh, je peux en avoir un aussi ? »

Euh, non, imbécile de troll.

« Oui bien sûr, je réponds avec un sourire forcé.

\- Prépare toi à un dépucelage culinaire » ajoute James Potter.

A défaut d'une autre forme de dépucelage à laquelle je ne veux en aucun cas prendre part.

« Et je devrais cela à qui ?

\- Ma mère. Enfin non ma soeur. C'est compliqué. »

Mon regard noir les défie de faire une blague grivoise sur ma mère ou ma soeur. James Potter ma parait assez orienté là-dessus, mais il me demande plutôt :

« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être compliqué derrière un envoi de macarons ?

\- Ben, c'est ma mère qui les a fait, mais c'est ma soeur qui les a envoyés. »

Turpin fronce les sourcils.

« Ben, c'était pas compliqué à comprendre.

\- Non mais c'est parce que mon frère a… Enfin bref non mais mange, je réponds après un soupir, avant que je change d'avis. »

Il s'exécute avec un empressement comique, et peu de temps après son visage s'éclaircit à son tour.

« Oh, dit-il bêtement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? intervient soudainement Gemma.

\- Je viens de me faire dépuceler culinairement par la mère et la soeur de Sioban, répond Turpin.

\- Siobhán » je le corrige.

Et laisse ma mère et ma soeur en dehors de tout ça, merci. Gemma nous regarde tour à tour en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est compliqué » ajoute Turpin mystérieusement. « Son frère est dans le coup, aussi ».

Mais Gemma ne lui prête plus aucune attention, car elle vient de repérer ce que nous sommes en train de manger. Cathadème.

« Oh, des macarons ! s'exclame-t-elle, alertant la moitié du Great Hall. Je peux en avoir un, aussi ? »

Je songe à refuser : si je lui en donne maintenant, je vais devoir en donner à tout le monde, et adieu mes précieux macarons. Mais je ne peux pas en donner à Turpin et pas à elle, et il n'y a pas de manière polie de tous les garder pour moi.

En voyant ces pâtisseries si délicieuses disparaître les unes après les autres, je me promets la prochaine fois de penser moins à ma vie sociale et plus à mon estomac. Ou plus simplement, d'arrêter d'ouvrir mes colis culinaires devant tout le monde.

* * *

L'après midi, je me retrouve encore à la table de Gryffindor. C'est fou comme cette salle est le centre de toute le vie de Hogwarts, alors qu'à Beauxbâtons, la cantine n'est ouverte qu'aux heures de repas.

J'attends Mathilde depuis dix minutes, on doit travailler ensemble et comparer nos notes. Je commence à m'impatienter. Un élève de Gryffindor que je ne connais pas me lance un sourire plein d'espoir.

Depuis l'épisode macarons de ce matin, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle popularité à Hogwarts. Les gens me regardent comme si j'allais sortir cette nourriture divine de mon chapeau à tout instant. Une part de moi se réjouit de cette nouvelle situation qui illustre la simplicité des règles sociales de cette école, mais une autre aimerait être appréciée pour autre chose que les pâtisseries de ma mère.

« Salut, me dit brusquement Mathilde, interrompant mes pensées. Désolée du retard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

\- Ben, tu m'avais dit qu'on se retrouvait dans le Great Hall, du coup je t'ai attendue dans le hall de l'école.

\- Mais non, le Great Hall c'est ici en fait, c'est là où on mange.

\- Non mais je sais maintenant, s'agace-t-elle. J'avais juste oublié cinq minutes. Je pensais que t'abusais à me faire poireauter et que comme d'habitude tu voulais pas bosser. »

Elle s'assied à côté de moi et sort ses affaires.

« Il te reste des macarons ?

\- Non, je réponds agressivement.

\- Oh ça va, je demande juste.

\- Ouais, tout le monde demande juste comme tu dis, mais moi résultat j'ai pu en manger qu'un seul.

\- Ben c'est de ta faute aussi, personne t'a obligée à en donner à la moitié de la promo. »

Je lui lance un regard noir. Mathilde semble remarquer que c'est un sujet sensible et n'insiste pas plus.

« Bon, alors pour le devoir d'Alchimie…

\- Tu veux travailler l'Alchimie ? Je réponds. Il était hyper simple.

\- Non mais je sais, je veux juste que tu corriges mon anglais. »

Elle me tend un parchemin, que je ne saisis pas.

« Et ? je demande, alors qu'elle s'impatiente.

\- Et je te donne mes recherches en Sortilèges en échange. »

Je hoche la tête et nous nous mettons à travailler dans le calme. Je corrige rapidement le texte de Mathilde. Elle ne fait pas tant de fautes que cela déjà, et l'Alchimie à Hogwarts c'est vraiment simplissime. Ils font en septième année ce que l'on faisait en quatrième.

Bon, c'est aussi parce qu'on commence l'Alchimie en troisième année, alors qu'eux ne peuvent choisir cette option que trois ans plus tard. C'est vraiment le cours repos de la semaine ici, ils sont sont que dix et la prof nous laisse complètement tranquille vu qu'on a déjà vu le programme. La dernière fois, j'ai même sorti un bouquin et lu tranquillement les aventures de Télésphore le Briseur de Sorts. Je suis cette option uniquement car je suis quasiment certaine d'obtenir la note maximale aux N.E.W.T.S.

Je me mets rapidement à un travail intellectuel plus exigeant, la métamorphose. Mais les différentes formes possible de thérianthropie ne m'intéressent pas, et mon esprit vagabonde à nouveau.

Orpheus Zonko. Lui seul sait ce qu'il lui est arrivé…

Mais… est-ce qu'il pourrait me le dire ? je me demande en regardant le Bloody Baron. Le fait qu'il soit mort, ce n'est peut-être pas un obstacle infranchissable. Est-ce que ce serait possible de lui parler, par spiritisme ? Je suis une sorcière, après tout.

Oui, mais si on pouvait parler aux morts, ça se saurait. Ou ça serait interdit. En tout cas, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette forme de magie. Quoique… il y a bien une sorcière romaine qui avait le pouvoir de réveiller les morts… mais ça c'est peut être juste des Inferis.

Et puis, si cela existait, cela faciliterait grandement les enquêtes criminelles.

Mon regard se pose alors sur James Potter qui vient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Potter… Je repense alors brusquement au discours d'hommage avant la troisième épreuve du dernier Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'était un sorcier anglais qui nous avait raconté l'histoire de son fils, champion de son école, et mort en 1994 aux mains du Mage Noir. Il avait dit que Potter avait ramené le cadavre à la demande du mort, ce qui nous avait un peu surpris. En général, une fois qu'on est mort, on n'a plus tellement d'avis à donner.

D'après lui, cependant son fils était réapparu, l'espace d'un court instant, de la baguette de Voldemort. Le père du garçon voulait voir ça comme le signe que l'esprit du garçon lui survivrait.

Donc, il faut que je batte en duel à mort le coupable, qui est peut-être moi.

Cela n'avance à rien. Je dois trouver le responsable pour trouver qui est le responsable. C'est un cas de phénix et d'oeuf. Et sans garantie de résultat, si ça se trouve cela ne va pas marcher et je vais juste mourir. Mourir pour Orpheus Zonko !

Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. J'ai senti une présence devant sa tombe, je le sais maintenant. Il est là, le corps est inerte mais son âme ou un fragment de son âme erre toujours. Je n'ai plus qu'à le retrouver.

« Hé, ça va ? »

Je sursaute brusquement. Cathadème, est-ce que j'étais en train de penser pouvoir contacter feu Orpheus Zonko ? Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Il suffisait d'un devoir de métamorphose pour que mon esprit dérape complètement.

Conclusion : la théorie de térianthropie brambourgienne nuit à la santé mentale.

« Tu fixes le vide depuis dix minutes, reprend Mathilde. Je pense que tu vas avoir une ride au front à vie. »

Je porte ma main audit front, affolée.

« Ha, je plaisante. Allez, bosse » me dit-elle de sa meilleure voix de Ravenclaw travailleuse.

Je mets de côté mes projets nécromanciens et me replonge dans un soupir sur le schéma des transformations expansives animales.

* * *

« Tu t'entends bien avec Dauriac ? » me demande Catrin de but en blanc, alors que nous passons la soirée dans la salle commune. Nous sommes tous avachis de manière assez inélégante dans les fauteuils, fatigués mais avec trop de fierté pour se coucher aussi tôt.

« Mathilde Dauriac ?

\- Oui, l'autre fille de Beauxbâtons. »

Bonne question. Je réfléchis. Je ne peux pas me définir comme une proche de Mathilde, mais c'est vrai qu'être nouvelles ensemble à Hogwarts nous pousse à l'entraide. On a peu de points communs au-delà de ça, et elle m'est souvent insupportable.

Je hausse donc les épaules en guise de réponse.

« Elle est hyper bizarre, non ? lance alors Catrin avant de partir dans un petit rire.

\- Bizarre ? Oui j'imagine, je réponds sans m'engager.

\- Tu sais qu'elle a mis le feu à un dortoir des Ravenclaw ? me dit-elle d'un air de conspirateur.

\- C'était un accident » je réplique.

Je ressens un curieux besoin de défendre Mathilde, alors qu'on est pas amies, et que je doute qu'elle me rende la pareille. Et puis, Catrin n'a rien dit de faux jusqu'ici : oui, Mathilde est bizarre, oui elle a mis le feu au dortoir.

Mais cela fait plusieurs jours que je mène une enquête de meurtre où je me considère suspect numéro un. Cela a probablement modifié ma vision de la normalité.

Felix Turpin remarque ma gêne.

« Tu la défends parce qu'elle est française aussi ?

\- Alors non, je la défends pas, et elle est pas française, elle est belge.

\- Mais tu penses quoi d'elle ? insiste Catrin

\- Rien. Je la connais pas bien, en fait.»

Je remarque qu'elle semble attendre plus.

« A mon avis, elle travaille beaucoup trop. Elle a que ça dans la vie. Elle a pas d'amis et est complètement asociale »

Le groupe hoche la tête et un sentiment de déloyauté me frappe juste après avoir sorti ces mots. C'est étrange, je ne suis pas la dernière à critiquer les autres d'habitude. J'ai même probablement balayé la poussière avec son balai, l'année dernière à Beauxbâtons.

Cela ne me dérangeait pas avant, j'ai bien conscience de ne pas être une personne au coeur pur. Et puis, je n'ai rien dit de faux : Mathilde est pas quelqu'un de social, c'est une travailleuse acharnée, c'est indiscutable. Je suis persuadée qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas spécialement et me méprise même un peu.

La discussion continue et j'y participe mollement. Quelques minutes plus tard, je remarque qu'Eileen m'a rejoint. Elle me tire à l'écart et me chuchote.

« Tu as réfléchi au club dont je t'ai parlé ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Quel club ? je lui réponds à haute voix.

\- Chut ! Le club, Daoine Sidhe…, le club des étudiants irlandais et écossais ! »

Ah… non.

« Bien sûr.

\- Et alors ? Tu veux venir ? Vendredi soir, il y a une réunion de présentation.

\- Ben, justement… je n'aurais pas le temps cette année. J'ai trop de cours et… »

Je dois résoudre un meurtre dont je suis peut-être la coupable et parler à un mort. En plus, Eileen parle de ce club comme si c'était une secte ou une société secrète, ce qui est très bizarre. Je ne suis pas à Hogwarts pour rejoindre un mouvement séparatiste.

« Et voilà quoi, je peux pas.

\- Attends, la présentation ne t'engage à rien. Réfléchis-y cette semaine. »

J'acquiesce tout en cherchant une échappatoire.

« Je vais faire ça, mais là, je suis fatiguée, je vais dormir. Bonne nuit. »

Je monte au dortoir, me couche et en l'espace de quelques minutes je cesse de me poser tant de questions sur Zonko, Mathilde et la secte irlando-écossaise. Je sombre avec soulagement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_Shiwouuuu, _

_Je t'écris de l'hôpital et J'AI ENFIN COMPRIS POUR LES CHEVAUX FANTOMES ! Les âmes errent mais les corps les suivent, tu comprends ? Maman veut nous le cacher, mais il faut voir. Méfie-toi. Platon s'est trompé. Tu vois les esprits passés, tu vois ? Parce qu'ils sont là, toujours, ils se diluent mais ne disparaissent pas. _

_Et du coup, je me rapproche enfin de l'équation de transmission magique : on en revient à une bête équation de propagation dans l'espace ! La physique moldue peut nous aider, je me rapproche, je le sens. _

_Gros bisous, _

_Aoifounette. _

* * *

_Aoifounette, _

_C'est la seconde fois en six mois que tu m'envoies une lettre que tu as écrite bourrée. Cela ne parle plus de licornes cette fois, je te joins une copie de la lettre. _

_Alors je t'encourage à poursuivre dans cette voie : ces deux lettres font probablement partie de mes préférées, et puis, tu devrais te décoincer plus souvent. Mais, je pense que tu devrais relire le dernier article que tu prévois d'envoyer sur l'équation de transmission magique, nul doute qu'il y aura des corrections à faire. _

_Amuses toi bien, gros bisous, _

_Ta soeur qui ne te laissera jamais oublier cette lettre. _

_P-S : Tu peux toujours continuer à m'envoyer les macarons, de temps en temps ? Je suis la plus populaire de toute l'Ecosse depuis. _

* * *

_Shiwanou, _

_Effectivement. Il y aura sans doute une troisième fois, mais que cela reste entre nous. _

_Tu seras rassurée de savoir que je n'ai pas envoyé l'article en l'état à mon chef. Mais, je n'avais pas écrit que des conneries dedans ! Même sous alcool, je suis un génie. _

_Je n'avais pas tant bu que cela, en plus, et c'est peut-être le plus inquiétant. _

_Tu n'as pas ce don là cependant ni la majorité sorcière donc travaille sobre petite soeur,_

_Aoife. _

_P-S : Pour les macarons, c'est non malheureusement. Maman a arrêté de m'en envoyer depuis que Paul est devenu fou dessus. Donc, retour à la case départ. _

_P-S2 : Et puis, t'es tout à fait populaire sans, Miss. J'ai-invité-110-personnes-pour-mes-16-ans. _

* * *

Je rentre dans la bibliothèque de Hogwarts avec une mission : j'ai trois heures, pas une de plus, pour trouver s'il est possible, ou non, de parler aux morts. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser, donc autant essayer.

Si je ne trouve pas, j'abandonne définitivement et je me concentre sur des problèmes plus tangibles comme mes cours, ma vie sociale et comment par Merlin je peux me mettre en couple avec Arthur avant la fin de l'année.

C'est forte de cette résolution que je m'installe à une table libre. Elle est oubliée aussitôt puisque je vois l'objet de mes pensées se diriger vers moi.

« Salut, Siobhán, je voulais te voir, me dit Arthur en souriant. Je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Bien sûr, enfin, oui si tu veux. »

Il pose ses affaires alors que j'essaye de rester cool. Est-ce que je peux lui parler de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? Ou quelque chose comme, cela fait longtemps qu'on a pas discuté, on pourrait faire un tour au parc ? On pourrait se baigner dans le lac, il paraît qu'il y a un calamar géant… J'aime les poulpes et… non la conversation prendrait un tour bizarre.

Je jette un oeil à ma poitrine, elle n'est pas bien fournie. Mon meilleur atout ce sont mes jambes, mais je peux pas décemment poser mes jambes sur la table de la bibliothèque.

Oh, Merlin, je deviens tellement stupide. Je fais une fixation sur lui, sur un seul motif, sa beauté, et c'est pathétique. Et pourtant, Mark, mon ex-petit ami a raison, je ne suis plus frigide qu'un sort de glaciation. Il faut que je cède à la tentation avec Arthur et vite : avec un peu de chance, la tentation sera décevante, je me remettrai de cette ridicule obsession, et je redeviendrai saine d'esprit.

« Oh, tu lis un livre sur les runes ? je demande, mon esprit cherchant déjà une insinuation sur le sujet.

\- Oui, je suis ce cours. »

Sous le coup de la surprise, j'oublie mon plan drague et fronce les sourcils.

« Mais… ça n'existe pas à Beauxbâtons, cette option.

\- Je sais, j'ai quatre années à rattraper.

\- Ah.. Euh.. Mais pourquoi ? »

Arthur a l'air gêné.

« Tu vas trouver que je me prends trop la tête sur des théories.

\- Non, pas du tout, dis moi, cela m'intéresse. »

Arthur met ses livres de côtés, lance un sort d'insonorisation, et se penche vers moi. Pendant ce temps, mon esprit s'emballe complètement.

« Je trouve que…. C'est fascinant, que c'est le coeur de la Magie, en fait.

\- Les runes ? C'est pas la magie la plus puissante, pourtant. On peut faire quelques sorts météorologiques et de protection, mais…

\- Mais c'est de la magie sans baguette. Comme les défixions, comme les catathèmes. »

Arthur, d'ordinaire si réservé, se laisse gagner par une sorte de passion. Une passion pour les runes.

« C'est peut-être la magie primordiale, même. C'est présent en Grande Bretagne, en Grèce Antique, dans l'Egypte pharaonique, dans la société babylonienne, dans les récits bibliques… »

Il reprend son souffle, et ne semble plus vouloir s'arrêter. Cathadème.

« Les tables de lois, par exemple, et même dans les dessins préhistoriques. C'est une magie moins puissante, mais elle survit des millénaires à la mort du sorcier. Elle est antérieure à l'apparition de baguette »

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, le regard fou.

« Et le principe est incroyable, tu écris quelque chose, et cela devient réel. Et c'est valable pour toute les langues, c'est la pensée, ta pensée, ta magie, quelque chose d'immatériel, que tu matérialises, et c'est peut-être minuscule, mais… »

Arthur part ensuite dans tout un discours sur le lien entre le geste et la pensée, comment il souhaite identifier les différentes types de transmission de magie de l'esprit au solide. Est-ce que c'est le geste, est-ce que c'est le langage. Quelque part, je perds le fil.

« Mais, au final, quelle est la différence entre le symbole et le langage, est-ce que toute écriture, ou symbole, ce n'est pas nécessairement langage, et… »

Il s'interrompt brusquement.

« Je t'ennuie sûrement.

\- Non, non pas du tout, c'était euh… très édifiant. On voit que… ça te travaille.

\- Je pense que c'est là que se trouve l'essence de la magie, tu vois ? »

Wouah, l'essence de la magie, rien que ça.

Arthur lance un regard à mes affaires étalées n'importe comment.

« Et toi, tu fais quoi ? »

Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais pendant qu'il s'interroge sur les grands principes de la métamagie ? Je prévois des plans dragues à deux sols. Je suis une hypocrite qui prend les recherches de Mathilde pour mieux la traiter de bêcheuse ensuite. Je suis même incapable de donner des pâtisseries à des gens sans le regretter pendant plusieurs jours.

Comment impressionner quelqu'un comme lui ? Est-ce que je ne devrais pas ranger mes affaires là, maintenant, et revenir à des choses que je sais faire, des choses simples, comme lire des magazines sans intérêt, deux trois exercices de sport et quelques mouvements de baguette ?

Je sors alors le seul truc qui me paraît important de cette semaine, ou même de ma vie, et finalement le seul évènement où je me suis sentie spéciale.

« Je cherche à parler aux morts, parce que je souhaite résoudre un meurtre. »

Comme ça, c'est dit.

Je me rends compte trop tard que je dois expliquer cette phrase. Arthur ouvre grand les yeux, apparemment choqué. On le serait à moins.

Il semble vouloir poser une question, mais je lui déballe tout. Ce qui est arrivé la nuit de samedi, où je suis sortie sans me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait précisément, et mon esprit complètement chamboulé, euphorique le lendemain. Que quelqu'un est mort cette nuit là, et que c'est bien étrange que mon dernier souvenir précis soit devant le portail de Pré-au-Lard, village où il est mort. Que je peux voir les sombrais sans vraiment les voir, et que je pense que Zonko, le vieil homme, est toujours présent, un peu, et peut m'aider à résoudre cette affaire.

Je continue en lui disant que ce n'est pas si fou de parler aux morts, dans un monde où les morts peuvent être vivants, comme les fantômes ou les vampires. Qu'il y a des antécédents dans les textes anciens, latins notamment. Je repense brusquement à la lettre de ma soeur.

« Peut-être que la mort, là aussi on est au coeur de la transmission de la magie. Sorcier ou non, l'âme se décompose peut-être comme le corps, disparaît peu à peu. Certains peuples tiraient aussi leur magie d'un culte des morts, d'un culte des ancêtres, peut-être que l'âme ou… ou… quelque chose qui y ressemble subsiste après la mort, avant de rejoindre une magie, un immatériel… comme le corps rejoint la terre ? Et que cet esprit est toujours joignable pendant ce temps, altéré mais joignable ? »

Je reprends mon souffle quand je me rends compte que je parle de l'âme comme d'un correspondant téléphonique. Je sais que mon discours paraît complètement étrange. Mais bizarrement, mes idées sont plus claires. Je réalise lentement que j'ai repris des théories d'Arthur et de la lettre de ma soeur pour trouver une théorie pas trop bancale. Dire toutes mes pensées à voix haute, c'est une libération. Au final cependant, je ne cherche à justifier qu'une chose.

« J'étais devant sa tombe, il était présent, je le sais. Je suis pas folle. »

Je m'arrête enfin de parler après avoir réalisé que cette phrase doit avoir été prononcée par toutes les personnes ayant des problèmes psychiatriques, justement.

« Tu crois que je suis folle ? »

Evidemment qu'il croit que suis folle. Merlin, à la base je voulais le draguer, pourquoi j'ai parlé de toute cette histoire. Je ferai mieux de lire la section conseil en séduction de Witch Weekly, de résoudre mes problèmes maladifs d'attention et de me concentrer sur le devoir de métamorphose à rendre plutôt que la porosité de la mort. Quelle personne normale fait ça ?

Arthur ouvre la bouche, et ne semble pas savoir que dire. Comment m'expliquer que je suis devenue complètement folle.

« Wouah, Siobhan, tu as vraiment réfléchi à la question… » Mais tu es complètement folle. « Tu soulèves des points intéressants… » Mais tu es complètement folle. « Tu veux de l'aide ? »

« De l'aide ? » je répète bêtement. Pensait-il à un psychomage ?

« Oui, de l'aide pour tes recherches. Sur la mort. »

Oh.

« Oh. Ben c'est sûr que on serait pas trop de deux à chercher sur le sujet. C'est vrai que c'est vaste quoi. »

Arthur acquiesce.

« On commence maintenant ? demande-t-il.

\- D'accord. »

Merlin, il prend tout ça plutôt bien, en fait, au point que c'en est étrange. Je connais pas Arthur si bien que cela, si ça se trouve il est pas non plus tout à fait sain d'esprit ?

Peut-être que c'est lui le meurtrier aussi, ou qu'il y a des cadavres pleins les placards, mais prenons le risque. je suis prise d'une inspiration soudaine.

« Appelons ces recherches… l'Opération Eurydice ».

* * *

Voilà, n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis ! Le chapitre suivant devrait mettre moins de temps à arriver, la moitié est déjà écrite.

En attendant, qu'avez vous pensé du grand retour d'Arthur ? Est-il digne de confiance, ou a-t-il un plan machiavélique pour piquer les macarons de la famille Meagher ?


	7. Chapitre 7 - The road to Endor

Re à tous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, certes un peu tardif. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici, et doublement merci aux reviewers (qui sont au nombre de zéro sur le précédent chapitre, donc... merci aux reviewers du futurs qui rewieveront le chap 6 ?). D'ailleurs si vous n'avez jamais reviewé n'hésitez pas !

**Résumé des chapitres précédents **: Siobhan pense avoir assité/pris part à la mort d'un marchand de Pré-au-Lard (Hogsmeade en anglais), Orpheus Zonko, qui est mort la nuit où elle a fait un gros black out et ce qui ressemble à une crise de somnanbulisme. Pour savoir si quelqu'un l'a mis sous Imperium puis fait oublier la mémoire, elle décide de demander à un témoin : la victime supposée, feu Orpheus Zonko.  
Bref, elle se lance dans ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire, trouver un moyen de communiquer avec les morts, aidée par un autre français, Arthur, le beau gosse taciturne et intelligent.

**Mots en anglais** : Il y en pas tant que ça qui nécissitent une traduction pour ce chapitre.  
\- Merlin's Pants : Par le caleçon de Merlin  
\- Slytherin : Serpentard

Bonne lecture !

Oh, et moc diky aux Nerles, qui ont corrigé ce chapitre dans un temps reccord, ont affronté de terribles fautes et suggéré quelques points sur les discussions historico-métaphysiques/-magiques de ce chapitre (eh ouais, c'est du sérieux cette fanfic).

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - The road to Endor is the oldest road**

* * *

« Donc, résume Arthur, on doit trouver un livre pour parler aux morts.

\- Parler… ou les écouter plutôt. »

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à Orpheus Zonko, en fait, juste lui demander si je l'ai tué. M'excuser éventuellement ensuite. Arthur hoche la tête.

« On va commencer par reprendre des exemples qui ont eu lieu dans la vie réelle.

\- Il y a une sorcière romaine qui avait le pouvoir de réveiller les morts.

\- Elle s'appelle comment ?

\- Je sais plus.

\- Elle pouvait vraiment parler au mort ou juste faire des inféris ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- Elle a vraiment existé ou c'est une légende ? »

Je hausse les épaules. Sur le parchemin où est écrit « Opération Eurydice », Arthur note sorcière romaine, suivi de trois points d'interrogation.

« Bon, plus sérieusement il y a Circée. Il y a aussi le livre des morts dans l'Ancienne Egypte, ajoute-t-il.

\- Cela parle de nécromancie ? je demande.

\- Je sais pas, vu le titre ça a l'air de rentrer dans le sujet. »

Arthur l'ajoute à la liste.

« Il y a aussi Harry Potter qui a vu Diggory dans un duel, je reprends.

\- Il a vraiment vu, il a cru qu'il l'avait vu ou il a dit qu'il l'avait vu ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ben, cela a pu être une illusion. Ou il a pu mentir à Diggory Père. Tu vois un spectre qui ressemble à une personne, cela ne veut pas dire que c'est vraiment lui.

\- Je suis tentée de le croire, d'autant qu'il a pas menti sur le retour de Voldemort. »

Arthur arrête brusquement d'écrire.

« Voldemort… qui est un ressuscité.

\- Comme Harry Potter. » j'ajoute.

Je parle trop souvent d'Harry Potter en ce moment, il faut croire que Paul déteint sur moi. Arthur secoue la tête.

« Mouais...On s'éloigne avec le sujet de la résurrection. Déjà que parler aux morts c'est chimérique…

\- Oui, revenons au sujet. Il y a le spiritisme aussi, chez les moldus.

\- Le spiritisme ?

\- Oui, tu parles à un esprit qui te répond en bougeant la table.

\- Pourquoi un esprit bougerait une table ?

\- Ben, pour répondre. »

Il a l'air sceptique.

« Oui, je concède, c'est probablement une arnaque moldue.

\- Je pense par… oh il y a les sibylles aussi. En Grèce antique.

\- Mais elle disent l'avenir plutôt non ?

\- Elles le font en faisant appel aux morts. »

C'est à mon tour de ne pas être convaincue. Son idée est encore plus foireuse que la mienne, qu'il vient pourtant de rejeter.

« C'est probablement une arnaque moldue aussi, d'il y a deux mille ans en plus, je vois pas pourquoi tu considères ça fiable et pas le spiritisme.

\- C'est pas que je considère ça fiable, c'est juste que…

\- Et puis c'est pas de la nécromancie, c'est de la divination, je le coupe.

\- La nécromancie c'est de la divination. Cela veut dire divination par les morts en grec. »

Mais pourquoi ce type est un dictionnaire franco-grec ambulant ?

« Bon. Je note spiritisme et sybilles. Contente ? »

Je hoche la tête. Je n'ai toujours pas eu de grande idée sur le sujet.

« Oh, il y a le Picatrix aussi !

\- Le Picatrix ? Le livre d'Alchimie ? S'étonne Arthur.

\- Oui, il a toute une partie qui a disparu et qui est sensé parler de communication avec les esprits. »

Arthur se balance un arrière sur sa chaise.

« Alors, déjà, elle a disparu comme tu dis. Et puis, le Picatrix, c'est pas le bouquin où il faut des parties génitales de divers animaux en ingrédient sur la moitié des potions, l'autre des corps humains, dont la moitié des préparations ne marchent pas et qui est considéré comme de la magie noire ?

\- Oui. Bon d'accord, ne le note pas. »

Il réfléchit encore.

« Il y a le talisman d'Endor, aussi.

\- Cette légende hébraïque ? On peut aussi chercher le graal, hein, tant qu'on y est. Et le slip de Merlin avec. »

Arthur fronce les sourcils.

« Je ne pense pas qu'à son époque on portait des slips, en fait.

\- Il était peut être en avance sur son temps. Et c'est juste une expression.

\- Ben c'est débile. Autant dire, Par la nuisette de Merlin, alors. »

Je prends un air concentré.

« T'es sûr que les nuisettes ça n'existait pas à son époque ? »

Ce dernier secoue la tête.

« T'as raison, recentrons nous. Tu as écrit quoi pour l'instant ? »

Arthur pose sa plume d'un grand geste dramatique.

« Sorcière romaine, suivi de quatre points d'interrogation, Circée et Ulysse, Livre des morts, Harry Potter/Voldemort/Diggory, Sybille, tables qui bougent, Spiritisme ». Il prend une pause. « Et nuisette de Merlin ».

Je soupire, cette liste n'a aucun sens. On n'est pas plus avancés.

* * *

Je regarde ma main écaillée. Je l'imagine blanche à nouveau, me concentre et… Elle est redevenue normale ! J'ai réussi le contre sort !

Je souris largement à Dominique, ma partenaire de métamorphose. Je n'ai pas le temps de me réjouir plus longtemps, car c'est déjà la fin du cours. Shafiq nous donne une avalanche de devoirs à faire et je quitte la salle le plus rapidement possible.

Je suis Fred et James, qui se rendent en Enchantement. Je songe vaguement à demander à ce dernier si c'est possible d'obtenir un entretien avec son père au sujet de ses expériences avec la mort. Mais que lui dire ? « Je souhaite que ton père me raconte son duel dans un cimetière avec Voldemort pour mieux comprendre l'au-delà » ?

Cette histoire de duel est peut-être étrange mais c'est la piste la plausible qu'Arthur et moi avons pour l'instant. Nous n'avons pas encore commencé les recherches, mais seulement mis en commun nos connaissances préalables : ça tient sur quelques centimètres de parchemin.

J'ouvre soudain la bouche en grand et m'arrête brusquement de marcher.

Eileen est dans un état ! Pas coiffée ou peu, la chemise plissée, la marque d'oreiller encore sur la joue. Elle n'a même pas lancé de sort anti-boutons ce matin !

« Tu sors du lit ou quoi ? je lui demande, choquée.

\- Hein ? Oui, je me suis réveillée il y a quinze minutes.

\- Et ça ne te dérange pas d'être… euh… »

Je m'interromps, ne sachant pas comment décrire l'étendue des dégâts.

« Ben quoi ? Je préfère le naturel au superficiel. »

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je lève les yeux au ciel. J'ai l'impression d'entendre Aoife.

« C'est quoi ce délire sur le naturel ? Le naturel, c'est même pas ça, le naturel, c'est se balader nu avec des poils de partout.

\- Ah mais ça va, le prends pas comme ça. J'ai rien contre le fait que tu sois superficielle…

\- Mais je ne suis pas superficielle, je réplique, je fais juste attention à mon apparence ! »

Je m'attends presque à ce qu'Eileen me sorte une réponse à la Arthur, quelque chose comme « superficiel, du latin super, faire attention et ficiel, à son apparence ». Heureusement, Eileen n'est pas Arthur.

« Enfin je veux dire non, tu n'es pas superficielle, tu prends juste pas mal de temps à te maqui…

\- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout…

\- Toi, Catrin et Gem…

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là dedans ? l'interrompt cette dernière.

\- Rien ! Vous mettez trois ans à vous préparer chaque matin, c'est tout !

\- Y'a pas de mal à ça !

\- Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? T'es dans l'autre dortoir !

\- Mais ça me fait rien ! Je vous laisse faire ce que vous voulez, et vous me laissez tranquille c'est tout ! Si je veux me balader dans l'école ressemblant à une goule, ben c'est mon choix. »

Je sors brusquement ma baguette. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça ! Eileen se retourne l'air effrayé.

« Siobhan non mais ça va… »

Elle s'interrompt quand d'un sort je lisse sa chemise, avant de démêler ses cheveux d'un autre enchantement.

« C'est bon ? Elle a pas rendu mes cheveux rouges ? demande-t-elle à Gemma.

\- Mais non, ils sont coiffés, c'est tout. Quoiqu'il reste encore quelques noeuds…

\- Je fais ce que je peux, me demandez pas l'impossible. »

Nous nous remettons en marche.

« Quand même, c'est interdit de lancer des sorts dans les couloirs, grommèle Eileen.

\- Tu vas me dénoncer à McGonnagal pour avoir défroissé ta chemise ?

\- Quels sorts t'as lancé ? » me demande alors brusquement Gemma.

Nous nous lançons alors dans un comparatifs des différents sorts de soins capillaires.

« Non mais Glisco Cappilum je l'utilise pas trop en général, j'ai trop mal aux racines après…

\- Moi aussi ! Mais j'ai failli mettre le feu à mes cheveux avec Venusto…

\- Oh, je lui réponds, c'est classique ça, mais maintenant je le maitrise bien donc..»

Eileen pousse un bâillement exagéré.

« Passionnant. »

Nous franchissons désormais la porte de salle d'Enchantements.

« Ah, ouais. Je suis sûre que si tu lances pas ces sorts, c'est parce que tu n'en es pas capable, la met au défi Gemma.

\- Bien sûr que si, réponds Eileen. Je te le prouve, si tu veux.

\- Pas sur moi, ajoute précipitamment Gemma. »

Eileen dirige alors son regard sur Catrin, qui se trouve de l'autre côté de la pièce et discute avec Hannah Gödelman. Gemma semble faire un geste pour l'en dissuader, probablement inquiète pour son amie, mais c'est trop tard.

« Vetusto ! »

Hannah ouvre grand les yeux quand elle aperçoit la chevelure brune de Catrin blanchir, puis tomber en partie. Catrin, elle, semble ne se rendre compte de rien et continue de parler avec animation.

« Oh, Merlin's Pants, s'exclame Eileen.

\- En fait, il est peu probable que Merlin porte des sous-vêtements » je me sens soudain obligée de préciser.

Mais Gemma et Eileen ne me prêtent aucune attention, se précipitant vers Catrin et se répandant en excuses. Seul Fred, qui était derrière nous, hausse un sourcil.

« Vraiment ?

\- Oui, en fait les sorciers portaient soit une simple robe, soit une tunique longue au dessus d'un pantalon appelé braies. »

Fred me regarde en souriant, l'air moqueur.

« Et tu connais les vêtements intimes de Merlin parce que… »

La vérité, c'est qu'après qu'Arthur est parti de la bibliothèque, j'ai fait un devoir de Potions et je suis tombée sur un livre qui parlait de la magie druidique. Du coup cela m'a fait repenser à cette histoire de nuisette de Merlin, j'ai lu Mode moldue, mode sorcière, Etude comparative Tome 6 et je n'ai pas avancé sur mon devoir de potion.

« Ha, j'ai une relation avec Merlin… particulière », je lui réponds en faisant un clin d'oeil. Un clin d'oeil mental parce que je ne sais pas très bien faire les clins d'oeils. « Je ne vous dis pas tout ! »

* * *

« Bon, je demande à Arthur, tu es prêt ? »

Je m'apprête à lancer un sort d'attraction, appréhensive. Il permet d'attirer les livres de la bibliothèque qui portent sur un sujet précis, en l'occurrence la conversation d'homme à cadavre, mais cela n'est pas toujours fiable à cent pour cent.

La dernière fois que je l'ai utilisé à Beauxbâtons j'ai lancé un sort trop général et j'ai failli me prendre un troupeau de livres volants en pleine figure.

Je prends donc une inspiration, lève ma baguette… et m'interrompts.

« Non, lance le sort plutôt » je dis en me dégonflant.

Arthur hoche la tête.

« Donc je cherche… le sujet… mort ?

\- Surtout pas, la moitié de la bibliothèque va nous tomber dessus ! »

Avant que je puisse regretter ma décision de lui laisser lancer le sort, il reprend :

« Oui, pardon. Communication avec les morts, alors ?

\- C'est ça. »

Arthur s'exécute et des livres lévitent vers nous et s'empilent sur notre table. Je regarde cet étrange ballet, curieuse de voir quand il s'arrêtera. Le sort était plutôt bien lancé, mieux que ce que je suis capable de faire en tout cas, mais il a tout de même créé un petit vacarme dans la bibliothèque. J'aperçois notamment un élève courir après un livre qui vole dans les airs.

Mrs Pince ne se préoccupe heureusement guère de tout ce bruit, je la soupçonne d'être à moitié sourde. Octavia Rookwood, notre chère Head Girl, est par contre toujours là pour mettre fin à toute activité suspicieuse dans son champ de vision. Elle se précipite vers nous en même temps que l'élève à la poursuite de son livre.

« Mais, faites attention enfin !

\- Mon livre ! renchérit le Ravenclaw de septième année, l'air assez austère.

\- Vous vous croyez où ? »

Je rends Beedle the bard au Ravenclaw, un peu surprise de voir qu'il lit des contes pour enfants. J'ai de toutes façons déjà aperçu l'ouvrage en plusieurs exemplaires sur notre table. « Désolée » je tente de m'excuser en lui souriant. Il s'enfuit sans demander son reste, pendant qu'Octavia continue son monologue :

« On est pas à Beauxbâtons, c'est pas l'anarchie ici. » Je me retiens de claquer la langue d'agacement. J'ai du mal à supporter l'idée qu'il existe des élèves au-dessus des autres élèves à Hogwarts, encore plus quand ils sont aussi obtus que Rookwood. Et puis Beauxbâtons est loin d'être anarchique, il y a même tellement de règles qu'à côté Hogwarts passe pour un camp hippie. Enfin, presque. Pendant ce temps, de nombreux volumes continuent de léviter sous son nez. Il forment désormais une dizaine de piles, quelque unes arrivant au niveau de la tête de Rookwood. Elle se décale lorsque celles ci lui bloquent la vue, continuant :

« Penmor, cela fera dix points en moins pour… cela fera dix points en moins avec sursis, reprend-elle en se souvenant qu'Arthur est à Slytherin comme elle.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

\- Je n'ai pas fini, je suis tout à fait capable de vous mettre en retenue ! Tous les deux ! »

Elle part dans les aigus et me tape de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Ironiquement, c'est elle qui fait le plus de vacarme. Au rythme de son discours, elle rentre et sort de notre bulle d'insonorisation, ce qui fait que d'autres élèves se tournent vers elle, parfois curieux, parfois ennuyés. Je lance un regard à Arthur, que je vois avec difficulté entre plusieurs livres empilés.

« Vraiment désolé, reprend alors ce dernier. Nous voulions te demander l'autorisation avant… » Je tente de masquer ma surprise face à cette information par un air approbateur. « Mais je n'osais pas te déranger alors… » Il termine avec un petit sourire timide.

Ou plutôt, faussement timide. Est-ce… est-ce qu'Arthur le rat de bibliothèque, Arthur la personne pas sociable, est en train de manipuler Miss Head Girl en jouant de la séduction ? Le jour des baguettes automatiques est arrivé ou bien ?

Rookwood ne s'attendait en tout cas pas à ce revirement et paraît flattée, puis gênée.

« Tu as bien fait de pas me demander, j'étais très occupée » répond-elle brusquement avant de tourner les talons. Wouah, il suffit de draguer un peu Rookwood pour qu'elle nous laisse tranquille. Je réutiliserai ça à l'avenir.

Arthur, lui, lève les yeux au ciel et soupire.

« Quelle plaie cette fille, tu as de la chance de ne pas l'avoir dans ta salle commune. Hier elle m'a affirmé que Phoebus Rookwood, son arrière grand père ou je ne sais quoi, avait découvert toutes les variables de la vampirisation en 1910. » Il me regarde, l'air outragé. « Alors que c'est bien connu que ses variables c'est n'importe quoi et que des tests antérieurs l'ont prouvé… » Je note dans un coin de ma tête de ne jamais lui parler de Phoebus Rookwood.

Et étonnamment, je suis plutôt du côté de Rookwood, ce coup ci. Je crois que contrairement à Arthur, j'ai un filtre qui me fait éviter de dire à quelqu'un que les travaux de son aïeul, c'est n'importe quoi.

« Enfin, je l'interromps, elle est partie. » Je fais un geste vers les livres entre nous.

« C'est plutôt bien ordonné, en fait. Il y a pas mal de livres en double mais ils sont classés ensemble… je commence.

\- Oui, je savais pas que Hogwarts avait autant d'exemplaires de la Bible. »

Arthur compare ce qui ressemble à une dizaine de volumes, en différentes langues et d'époques variées. Il met de côté un ouvrage en français, je crois voir un titre en gaélique, et plusieurs livres recouverts d'une écriture arabe ou hébraïque que je suppose être le Coran et la Torah, respectivement.

Je me penche quant à moi sur les livres de Bertrand de Pensées-Profondes. Il y a ses fameuses Etudes sur la possibilité d'inverser les effets réels et métaphysiques de la mort naturelle, en plusieurs exemplaires et en anglais, français, et latin, suivis entre autres par La métamagie Post-Pensées-Profondienne, Pensées-Profondes, A Biography, et Pensées-Profonde sous le prisme venedicien.

« Oh ! » s'exclame brusquement Arthur, alors que je renvoie d'un coup de baguette les exemplaires en double de Pensées-Profondes, A Critical Study. Il a déjà trouvé quelque chose ?

« J'y crois pas ! Tu te rends compte ? me demande-t-il en me pointant un vieux livre enluminé. C'est un exemplaire de la Sinner's Bible !

\- Sinner's Bible ?

\- Oui, elle est tellement rare. Elle a été imprimée au 17ème siècle, mais la plupart des exemplaires on été détruits, à cause d'une coquille, regarde. »

Effectivement, il me montre une ligne des dix commandements où est écrit « Thou shalt commit adultery ». Bon, c'est marrant mais ça n'avance pas notre affaire.

« Tu as trouvé autre chose ? je demande.

\- Oui, bonne nouvelle, c'est ce que je pensais, la nécromancie et le spiritisme sont interdits, c'est écrit dans le Deuteronome. Enfin on a pas le droit de faire appel aux morts quoi.

\- Bonne nouvelle ? C'est plutôt une mauvaise nouvelle, non ?

\- Ben, si c'est interdit c'est que c'est possible, donc…

\- Mais, c'est interdit », je répète bêtement.

Je ne suis pas sûre de croire en Dieu, mais si jamais ? Est-ce qu'Orpheus Zonko vaut une éventuelle damnation éternelle ? Arthur paraît surpris par ma réticence.

« Le deuteronome dans la Bible interdit la sorcellerie et euh… ça ne t'empêche pas de… » Il fait un grand geste en l'air. Il n'a pas tort. Il reprend. « De toutes façons, on interprète ces passages comme parlant de magie noire, pas de magie blanche. » Il continue. « Et il y a le passage de la Sorcière d'Endor dans l'Ancien Testament où le roi fait appel aux esprits. Donc… je pense que la Bible va plutôt dans notre sens ».

Un silence s'installe, où je médite sur Dieu, la magie, la religion et le sens de la vie avant d'apercevoir à travers la fenêtre un élève voler à toute vitesse dans le parc. Ce qui me fait penser à la volpaume, ce qui me fait penser à mon frère, ce qui me fait penser à des macarons. J'ai envie de manger des macarons.

« Bref, je reprends, la Bible, c'est fait. Passons à Bertrand de Pensées-Profondes. »

* * *

« Moi aussi ! » je hurle enthousiasmée, manquant presque de réveiller tout le château à cette heure matinale. Dominique et Fred Weasley se retournent vers nous, surpris.

James, Isaac Sternberg et moi parlions des Weird Sisters en nous rendant en cours de Defence. Nous sommes six Gryffindors à suivre cette option, sept s'il l'on compte Dominique dont le nom de Weasley fait une Gryffindor honoraire. Les deux autres sont Hannah Gödelmann et Malathi Devi, qui ne sont pas avec nous contrairement à d'habitude.

Sur la raison de mon enthousiasme : James venait de m'apprendre que l'album Creatures of the Elder World est son préféré et j'approuve complètement.

« C'est clairement l'album de la maturité, je continue. Il est tellement éclectique, et puis c'est là que l'orgitron est utilisé pour la première fois… Cela permet un son…

\- Magique.

\- Voilà, ils ont toujours cherché à réinventer la musique sorcière, à repousser les limites.

\- Moi, mon album préféré c'est Double Trouble » intervient Isaac.

Je me retiens de lui dire que c'est vraiment une intervention nulle. Double Trouble, sérieusement ?

« Double Touble, sérieusement ? demande James qui n'a pas la même politesse que moi.

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Nan, mais c'est bien Double Trouble, mais c'est pas… je tente.

\- C'est basique.

\- Ils restaient trop sur l'imitation, la transposition de musique moldue, j'ajoute. Sympathique mais… sans trop d'intérêt.

\- D'ailleurs, ils faisaient surtout des reprises à l'époque, renchérit James. »

Nous continuons de tenter de convaincre Isaac, en lui rappelant les plus grands moments du groupe.

« Mais malheureusement à un moment l'abus de Felix Felicis de Myron Wagtail s'est fait ressentir et… » Je m'interromps en plein milieu de ma phrase. Devant la salle de cours, j'aperçois une nouvelle élève discuter avec Hannah Gödelmann. Une autre seconde plus tard, je me rends compte que cette nouvelle, c'est Malathi Devi.

Mais Malathi Devi avec la peau blanche. Enfin, la peau aussi blanche que moi. Alors que Malathi est indienne, et pas indienne avec la peau claire, non, indienne avec la peau noire, plus noire que Fred Weasley. Il la regarde l'air aussi effaré que moi.

« Devi, tente Dominique, euh… ça va ? »

La concernée se tourne vers nous et je remarque qu'elle est au bord des larmes.

« Très bien »

Fred décide alors d'intervenir.

« C'est toi qui a… non ce n'est pas toi. Ecoute on va découvrir qui c'est, hein ? C'est peut-être un élève que tu as collé, qui a voulu se venger, tente-t-il de consoler la préfète.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, renifle-t-elle. En me réveillant ce matin j'étais comme ça. J'ai essayé plein de contre sorts mais… »

Elle lève les bras en l'air en signe d'impuissance. C'est à ce moment que le Professeur Proudfoot ouvre la porte pour nous faire entrer. Ses sourcils se haussent d'étonnement, mais il ne fait aucune remarque.

Le cours est assez amusant, puisqu'il s'agit de se battre en duel contre d'autres élèves. Je ne suis pas mauvaise à ça, je bouge beaucoup et j'esquive bien les attaques, par contre j'ai tendance à lancer un peu n'importe quel sort qui me passe par la tête, par exemple un Aguamenti. Ce qui est totalement inutile, quel intérêt de tremper son adversaire ?

Non bon éventuellement ça peut avoir un intérêt, juste pas un intérêt défensif, mais voilà,j'ai tendance à attaquer soit avec des sorts classiques et ultra prévisibles, soit avec des sorts qui ne servent à rien. Mais là, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter : le prof nous donne quatre sorts à pratiquer, et nous devons lancer uniquement ces derniers.

C'est épuisée que je sors du cours. Je ne suis pas mauvaise dans cette matière, mais ici tout le monde est très, très bon. Je fais néanmoins un signe de tête à Arthur, puis sourit quand il me rejoint.

Nous marchons dans le couloir ensemble en discutant du dernier cours. J'essaie de faire comprendre à mon cerveau de ne pas s'emballer, mais je suis ravie qu'un semblant d'amitié s'installe entre nous. Ou alors, on est juste que deux à se rendre au prochain cours d'Alchimie et il n'a pas envie de faire le chemin tout seul.

La discussion vire rapidement sur les différences Hogwarts/Beauxbâtons.

« C'est bizarre, c'est moins cosmopolite, tout le monde parle anglais dit-il en français.

\- Ben, c'est vrai que le mélange espagnol, catalan, néerlandais… n'est plus là mais… Je dirai qu'il y a pas mal de nationalités différentes.

\- Oui, bon l'Irlande, d'accord, mais y'a pas vraiment de groupe de…

\- Mais si, je l'interromps, il y a un groupe d'étudiants gaéliques ! Il s'appelle… »

Je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle, c'était un nom irlandais étrange.

« Le groupe des étudiants gaéliques, je tente.

\- Ah oui ? Tu en fais partie ? Trop bien ! s'enthousiasme-t-il. »

Tout en me demandant comment c'est possible de s'enthousiasmer pour ça, je rectifie :

« Non, la première réunion est ce vendredi.

\- Je peux venir avec toi ?

\- Mais… tu es irlandais ?

\- Cela ne suffit pas de s'intéresser à la culture gaélique ?

\- Euh… »

Je me remémore la manière dont Eileen m'en parlait, comme si c'était une société secrète. En y repensant, je n'aurai peut-être pas dû en parler à la première occasion venue.

« C'est un club assez élitiste, je réponds. Il faut des origines irlandaises ou écossaises.

\- L'arrière-arrière-grand-mère de ma mère est irlandaise. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Mais, ça ne compte pas ! Enfin moi aussi à ce compte là je suis plus franco-irlandaise, je suis aussi… je crois que le grand-père de grand-mère était italien… mais peut-être italien de Savoie. Mais est-ce que c'était son grand-père ? Si ça se trouve j'ai sauté une génération… Enfin, voilà, est-ce que j'allais rejoindre les italiens de Beauxbâtons ? Non ! De toutes façons il n'y avait pas d'italiens à Beauxbâtons.

« Donc, je peux venir avec toi ? A la réunion ? »

Mon arbre généalogique cesse de défiler sous mes yeux à la question d'Arthur. J'hésite à lui dire que je n'ai aucune intention de faire partie de ce club.

En même temps, le fait de savoir qu'il veut en faire partie me fait découvrir un autre intérêt pour les cultures celtiques.

* * *

Je m'arrête de courir en apercevant Eileen et tente de reprendre une contenance. Encore une fois je me suis perdue dans ce dédale qui fait office d'école et avec Arthur on a failli pas trouver la salle de rendez vous du club gaélique que m'a donné Eileen.

La mine de cette dernière s'assombrit en me voyant accompagnée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demande-t-elle agressivement.

\- Hein ? je réponds surprise par son ton, Eileen étant agréable avec tout le monde, d'habitude.

\- Je suis Arthur Penmor, dit-il avant de reprendre, euh… je souhaiterai faire partie du club. »

Eileen le regarde toujours avec méfiance, les bras croisés.

« Et euh… je m'intéresse aux langues celtiques et…

\- Il a des origines irlandaises, je l'interromps ».

Très diluées, mais cela Eileen n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Son visage se détend et son air redevient amical.

« Ah, ben très bien alors. Venez, entrez ! »

Nous la suivons pour entrer dans une salle de classe tristement normale où se trouve une vingtaine d'élèves. Une fille de Slytherin nous appelle aussitôt.

« McNair, Vice-Présidente. Tenez, nous dit-elle en nous tendant un parchemin chacun, si vous pouvez remplir ça, c'est un quizz très simple sur l'histoire de l'Irlande et de l'Ecosse, avec aussi des questions sur votre motivation pour rejoindre le club…. Pour que nous vous évaluions quoi. »

Je cherche Eileen du regard, mais ne la trouve pas. Une évaluation pour rentrer au club ? Mais elle m'a pas prévenue !

« Et ça, c'est pour vous engager à garder secret cette rencontre. Vous le signez ici avec cette plume d'inviolabilité. »

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand et rencontrent ceux, inexpressifs, de la sixième année. Oui, c'est moins grave qu'un serment d'inviolable, mais enfin, ce n'est pas loin. Je me retourne vers les autres personnes dans la salle. Ils ont l'air normaux à discuter bruyamment… mais… Et si je n'étais pas complètement à côté de la plaque en parlant de société secrète ?

Dans quoi me suis-je encore fourrée ?

* * *

Dans quoi, oui. Le Chicaneur va-t-il faire sa prochaine couv sur "Les sectes gaéliques, comment ils nous gouvernent dans l'ombre" ?

Et puis, est-ce que taper la causette à Orpheus Zonko est une bonne idée, au fond ?Catrin va-t-elle retrouver ses cheveux, et Malathi sa couleur de peau normale ?

Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre...Peut-être. Ou vous pouvez toujours poser vos questions dans les reviews :)

Au passage, Bertrand de Pensées-Profondes est bien un personnage de JKR. Il apparaît dans le préface de Dumbledore sur les Contes de Beedle Le Barde.

Oh, et avant de partir : personne de ffnet n'a reviewé au chapitre précédent. Ce n'est pas très grave, je ne vais pas arrêter ma fic pour ça (je suis déjà trop contente si cette fic est lue, vraiment), mais je m'inquiète : que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que la cinquantaine de lecteurs sont morts brusquement à la fin du chapitre ? Laissez une review, même si ce n'est que "Je vais... argggghhh" que j'en sache plus. J'enqueterai et j'alerterai les autorités, si nécessaire, promis.


End file.
